the memories
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: Hanazono Karin,seorang guru TK yang sangat digemari oleh murid-muridnya namun tidak ingat tentang masa lalunya dan Kujyou Kazune,wali salah seorang murid yang merupakan masa lalu Karin…bagaimana pertemuan mereka? Bagaimana reaksi Karin ketika sudah mengingat semuanya? (bad summary) gomen-ne kalau ceritanya pasaran,dll.wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Konbanwa,minna-san**_…

_**Ogenki desuka?**_ So pasti baik,kan?(sok tau lu author)

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_ sudah me-review cerita saya,ne…*ber-_**ojigi **_ria*

Dan _**gomen-ne**_ karena cerita-cerita saya lumayan gaje…

Jadi,saya mohon bantuannya,_**ne minna-san**_…

Baiklah tak perlu basa-basi-basu(?) lagi…

_**Check it out,minna-san…**_

**The memories**

**Disclaimer :****Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! ****by Koge donbo**

**Rated :T**

**Genre : Romance ;Hurt/comfort; drama;****a little family; angst(maybe)**

**Character: Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujyou ; Kazusa Kujyou ; Rika Karasuma ; Jin Kuga ; Yii Miyon****;Michiru Nishikiori dan chara l55d6g6t8truyrr88rryturrrrrr v77gfu**

**Warning: OC;OOC(maybe);abal ;****judul tak sesuai dengan alur karena author tidak pandai membuat judul;miss typo;dll**

**Summary:**

**Hanazono Karin,seorang guru TK yang sangat digemari oleh murid-muridnya namun tidak ingat tentang masa lalunya dan Kujyou Kazune,wali salah seorang murid yang merupakan masa lalu Karin…bagaimana pertemuan mereka? Bagaimana reaksi Karin ketika sudah mengingat semuanya? (bad summary)**

**Check it out****,minna-san...**

.

.

"Nah,anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan menggambar!"Ucap sosok wanita bersurai brunette beriris bak batu emerald itu riang.

"Yeee~!"Terdengar sorak riuh dari bibir mungil dan wajah polos yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan dari murid-murid TK tersebut,tak terkecuali sosok anak perempuan bersurai blonde beriris blue polos anak itu membuat wanita itu gemas. Namun,ia juga bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia merasa mengenal perpaduan didalam anak itu.

Setelah pulang sekolah,pemilik manik emerald itu pergi ke taman.

"Aku akan memasak apa hari ini?"Gumam wanita itu bingung.

"Hahh...lebih baik aku kepasar! Daripada aku bingung tak menentu seperti ini!"Gumam wanita itu

Dilain tempat,terdapat sosok pria berambut blonde yang sedang ,sudah banyak kertas-kertas diatas meja itu yang menunggunya untuk dikerjakan.

'Karin,apa kau baik-baik saja disana?'Batin pria itu. Manik blue sapphire milik pria itu perlahan mengeluarkan air asin.

Ia terus merutuki dirinya. Ia merasa kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Walaupun ia berada dimasa sekarang,namun jiwa pria itu berada dimasa lalu.

Entahlah. Entah mengapa pria itu masih melihat masa lalunya. Dan entah mengapa pria itu masih memiliki keyakinan bahwa wanita yang dicintainya itu masih hidup didunia ini.

Dan ia masih mencintai wanita itu.

Pria itu mengacak rambut honeyblonde miliknya dengan frustasi. Sorot blue sapphire miliknya menunjukkan kekelaman yang sangat dalam.

"Kazune_**-kun,**_"

Ia merasa _**deja vu**_ ketika mendengar itu. Ia merasa dipanggil oleh sosok wanita yang ia tunggu selama ini.

"Karin,"

"Karin? Kazune_**-kun**_,ini aku,Kazusa!"Seru sosok itu. Manik sapphire milik pria itu membola. Yang ia dapati bukanlah wanita yang ia cintai,namun sosok wanita yang bernotabene istrinya yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai.

"Hn" hanya itu yang dapat pria itu gumamkan.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Meminta uang?"Tanya pria itu bosan.

Yang menjawab hanya nyengir kuda."Sekalian mau melihat suami tercinta"

Tercinta-? _**Hell no!**_ Inner pria itu langsung mencak-mencak mendengar hal itu. Ia benar-benar tidak terima. Yang seharusnya bilang seperti itu adalah wanita yang ia tunggu selama ini,bukan wanita yang bernotabene istrinya yang sama sekali ia benci.

Dan yang seharusnya menjadi ratu di kehidupannya bukan wanita yang didepannya ini.

Ia benar-benar tidak dapat menerima takdir. Ia merasa terbebani saat ini.

"Kazune_**-kun**_,kau kan sudah mempunyai aku namun kenapa kau masih memikirkan Karin yang sudah berada di alam baka sana? Akukan lebih cantik daripada Karin!"Ucap Kazusa.

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu dengan sendirinya atau aku sumpal mulutmu dengan sepatu!"Ucap pria itu.

"Kan memang benar! Karin sudah meninggal. Dan kau sudah melihat mayat gadis bodoh yang kau cintai itu,bukan?"

"Berhenti bilang Karin gadis bodoh! Atau kau akan ku ceraikan!"

"Ceraikan saja,Kazune-kun. Nanti kau akan menyesal jika kau menceraikanku"ucap Kazusa.

Pria itu menatap Kazusa tajam. "Aku akan membayar semua hutang-hutang perusahaan ini padamu dan bersiap-siaplah melepas marga Kujyou dariku!"Ucap Kazune lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita bermanik blue ocean itu didalam ruangannya. Iapun berjalan kesekitar taman untuk memandangi danau yang terbentang luas. Tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah! Sumimasen!"Ucap orang yang ditabraknya itu.

Manik sapphire itu membulat. Ia merasa mendengar suara sosok orang yang dicintainya.

Tidak! Pasti ini halusinasi! Tidak mungkin!

Manik blue sapphire itu perlahan menatap manik orang yang didepannya itu.

Terdapat manik bagaikan batu emerald yang tampak polos. Dan surai brunette yang diterbangkan oleh angin.

Lekuk wajah wanita itu sama seperti wanita yang dicintainya hanya saja raut wajah wanita itu tampak lebih dewasa.

Ia merasa deja vu. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang didepannya itu bukan wanita yang dicintainya.

"Karin,"

**Keep writing or delete?**

A/N:

Bagaimana cerita awalnya? Gaje-kah? Aneh-kah? Pendek-kah? gomen-nasai…

Ini merupakan first multi-chapter saya, jadi saya mohon kritik dan saran dari para readers semuanya…

Mohon review-nya,minna-san…


	2. Chapter 2

**_last chapter._**

**_._**

_**"Ah! **_Sumimasen_**!"Ucap orang yang ditabraknya itu.**_

_**Manik **_sapphire_** itu membulat. Ia merasa mendengar suara sosok orang yang dicintainya.**_

_**Tidak! Pasti ini halusinasi! Tidak mungkin!**_

_**Manik **_blue sapphire_** itu perlahan menatap manik orang yang didepannya itu.**_

_**Terdapat manik bagaikan batu **_emerald _**yang tampak polos. Dan surai **_brunette_** yang diterbangkan oleh angin.**_

_**Lekuk wajah wanita itu sama seperti wanita yang dicintainya hanya saja raut wajah wanita itu tampak lebih dewasa.**_

_**Ia merasa deja vu. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang didepannya itu bukan wanita yang dicintainya.**_

"_**Karin,"**_

**The memories**

**Disclaimer :****Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! ****by Koge donbo**

**Rated :T**

**Genre : Romance ;Hurt/comfort; drama;****a little family; angst(maybe)**

**Character: Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujyou ; Kazusa Kujyou ; Rika Karasuma ; Jin Kuga ; Yii Miyon****;Michiru Nishikiori dan chara lainnya**

**Warning: OC;OOC(maybe);abal ;****judul tak sesuai dengan alur karena author tidak pandai membuat judul;miss typo;dll**

**Summary:**

**Hanazono Karin,seorang guru TK yang sangat digemari oleh murid-muridnya namun tidak ingat tentang masa lalunya dan Kujyou Kazune,wali salah seorang murid yang merupakan masa lalu Karin…bagaimana pertemuan mereka? Bagaimana reaksi Karin ketika sudah mengingat semuanya? (bad summary)**

**Check it out****,minna-san...**

**.**

**.**

Keterangan:

**Bold** + _italic_ =ingatan Karin dan bahasa asing

**Bold** = pikiran / batin.

.

.

"Karin,"gumam Kazune.

"Tuan,"Ucap wanita itu menyadarkan lamunan pria itu.

"Apakah aku bermimpi?"Gumam pria itu tanpa sadar.

Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya-menatap bingung pria itu.

"Anda kenapa?"Tanya wanita itu halus.

"Apakah kau Karin?"

Wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tuan,anda kenapa?"

Seketika pria itu tersadar akan lamunannya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya itu bukanlah halusinasi.

"Halo,"Ucap Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah tampan pria itu.

"Ah,ia. _**Doushite no**_?"Tanya Kazune bingung

Wanita itu menatap bingung kearah Kazune.

"Anda kenapa?"Terdengar suara dari bibir wanita itu.

"_**Da-daijobu**_,"jawab pria itu gelagapan.

"Ah,yasudah! _**Shitsure ishimashita**_!"ucap wanita itu lalu meninggalkan pria yang ada didepannya.

Sedangkan pria itu,ia menatap kepergian wanita yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Apakah aku bermimpi?"Gumam Kazune.

Iapun menampar pipinya keras.

"Awww!"Pekik pria itu."Ternyata tidak! berarti ini didunia nyata. Namun,berapa banyak orang yang sangat mirip dengan Karin?"Gumam pria itu lagi. Namun,pria itu mulai tersenyum.

**Aku akan mencari tahu tentangmu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi wanita itu, dia tidak dapat menahan semburat merah dipipinya, apalagi ketika pria itu menatap dalam manik emerald miliknya. Iapun memegang ke arah dadanya (bukan bermaksu yang aneh,ne XD), jantungnya bergetar tidak karuan. Dan ingatan wanita itu seketika mendengar sebuah suara. Dan ingatan wanita itu berubah samar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**'Ah! Sumimasen!'**_

_**'Kau itu buta,ya!'**_

_**'Ugghhh...kau itu menyebalkan! Awas saja kau,blonde sialan!'**_

"Ughhh!"Keluh wanita itu menahan pusing yang menderanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Ingatan wanita itu terus berputar.

_**'Hei,jalang! Jangan dekati Kazune**__-kun__** lagi! Atau kau akan kubunuh!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**'Kazune**__-kun__**,apakah benar apa yang Kazusa**__-chan__** bilang! Kazune**__-kun__**! Jawab aku! Kazune**__-kun__**! Apakah benar kau akan dijodohkan dengan Kazune**__-kun__**,'**_

_**'Maafkan aku,Karin,'**_

_**'Kau jahat Kazune**__-kun__**! Aku benci kau!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BRAAKKK-!**_

_**'Kariiinnn!'**_

**.**

**.**

**'Nande kore wa?'**Batin wanita itu. Wanita itu terus memegangi kepalanya. Manik emerald milik wanita itu tertutup seiring dengan bertambahnya denyut di kepalanya.

Iapun sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dimana ia akan jatuh. Iapun terjatuh dan terjerembab di atas trotoar tempat orang berjalan.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Ughh,"Manik emerald itupun terbuka. Iapun mendapati sosok pria bersurai caramel beriris violet berjas dokter.

"Michi,kenapa denganku?"Tanya wanita itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Karin_**-chan**_"jawab pria itu.

"Aku bingung. Kenapa aku merasa kenal pria itu?"Gumam Karin yang dapat didengar Michi.

"Pria? Pria mana,Karin_**-chan**_?"

"Pria itu memiliki rambut _**blonde**_ dan matanya bagaikan batu safir. Dia tinggi. Dan wajahnya. Aku tampak familiar dengan wajah itu. Sorot mata pria itu tampak tajam namun hangat. Dan pria itu tampak mirip cewek namun aku yakin dia bukan merupakan banci (#plak!). Dan aku seperti mengenalnya,namun dimana?"Ucap wanita itu panjang-lebar dengan polosnya.

Yang mendengar itu tercekat,manik violet itu menatap wanita yang dihadapannya tidak percaya

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja,Karin_**-chan**_"ucap Michi.

"Hahh. Ya,mungkin saja"ucap Karin sambil menghela nafas.

"Oh,ia. Michi,_**arigatou**_ sudah membawaku kesini!"Ucap Karin sambil ber-ojigi.

"_**Douita,Karin-chan**_,"

"_**Jaa ne!**_"ucap Karin sambil melambaikan tangan. Wanita itupun terus berjalan hingga kerumahnya.

Iris emeraldnya menangkap sepasang high heels tinggi didepan rumahnya.

**'berarti ada tamu dirumah,'**pikirnya.

Iapun masuk kedalam rumah. Namun,tidak ada seorangpun yang berada diruang tamu.

**'Mungkin tamunya sedang berada ditaman belakang'**pikirnya positif.

Pemilik manik bak batu _**emerald**_ itupun memasuki kamarnya. Namun,manik emerald itu membelalak.

Ia mematung. Air asin telah membendung dipelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup ketika melihat sosok pria bersurai hitam legam yang bernotabene suaminya itu tidur bersama wanita yang bernotabene bukan dirinya.

Sang pria yang menyadari kehadiran Karin itupun menguap lebar.

"_**J-jin-jin-kun**_,"lirih wanita itu.

"Hn,"

"Ka-kau-kau,"

"Kenapa?"Tanya pria itu dingin.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau-kau ti-tidur sama d-dia?"Isak wanita itu.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau itu jadi istri tidak becus! sehabis itu kau itu kan mandul! padahal aku ingin punya anak!"jawab pria itu datar.

Sedangkan orang yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Ia terus menahan air matanya.

"Kau! lebih baik kau pergi dari rumah ini!"Ucap pria itu datar.

Sang wanita yang mendengar itu tersentak. Manik emerald milik itu membelalak lebar.

"_**Do-doushite**_?"Tanya wanita itu parau.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berguna. Kau hanyalah sampah disini. Kau tahu,kan? sampah itu harus dibuang?"

Wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jika itu yang kau mau,baiklah,aku akan pergi!"ucap wanita itu lalu pergi.

"Hei,kau bawa baju-bajumu itu! Calon istriku tidak butuh baju-baju bututmu itu!"

Wanita itu menatap sang pria kesal. Iapun mengambil baju-baju yang ada dilemarinya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Ia pergi ke taman. Manik wanita itu menatap danau.

_**'Siapa aku sebenarnya? Apakah aku memang sampah?'**_Batin wanita itu.

Air mata itu terus mengalir bagaikan air terjun. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup.

Wanita itupun menghela nafas berat lalu pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Iapun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari apartemen...setelah itu,ia masuk kedalam apartemen dan beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya.

Wanita itu sudah lama bangun. Kini,ia telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Namun,saat ini ia bukan untuk mengajar seperti biasanya,tetapi,dia akan membagi raport para anak pergi ke Sakuragaoka playgroup,tempat dimana ia menjadi guru TK disana.

_**"Ohayou,sensei!"**_Sapa sosok murid bersurai _**blonde**_ beriris _**blue sapphire**_. Rambut anak itu dibiarkan tergerai dan mengenakan bando kelinci.

_**"Ah! Ohayou,Mey-chan!"**_Jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"_**Sensei**_,ini papa _**Mey-chan**_. Namanya Kujyou Kazune. Papa,ini _**sensei**_-nya Mey. Namanya Karin-_**sensei**_"ucap anak itu sambil memperkenalkan masing-masing kedua belah pihak.

_**"Watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu. Yoroshiku ne,Kujyou-san,"**_ucap wanita itu.

Manik _**blue sapphire**_ itu membola dan menatap wanita itu tidak percaya. Pria itu terus menatap wanita itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"_**Do-doushite?**_ Ke-kenapa anda menatap saya seperti itu?"Tanya Karin heran.

_**"Da-daijobu**_"jawab pria itu tergagap. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dihadapannya ini. Namun,kenapa wanita ini tampak tidak mengenalnya?

Pria itu menghembus nafas kecewa. Manik sapphire itu menatap kearah bumi yang dipijaknya.

"Karin,"Lirih pria itu.

Sedangkan wanita yang melihat pria itu menunduk hanya menatap heran kepada sang pria.

_**"Kujyou-san,doushite no? Daijobuka?"**_Tanya Karin.

Pria itupun menatap manik _**emerald**_ milik wanita itu dan.

GREP~!

Pria itu memeluk wanita yang ada didepannya itu. Ia menyalurkan kerinduannya pada sosok orang yang ia tunggu selama ini.

"Maafkan aku,Karin"lirih pria itu tepat ditelinga wanita itu.

Manik wanita itu membulat. Sekelebat ingatanpun muncul kembali.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

A/N:

Halo,minna-san. Hana kembali lagi,ne^^

Gomen-ne update lama.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini,ne? Pendek,kah? Aneh,kah? Atau bagaimana,ne?

Baiklah, Hana akan membacakan balasan Review dari minna-san...

**Dci**: ini udah lanjut. Gomen-ne kalau lama. Keep read and review,ne^^

**Guest (1)** : ini udah lanjut. Keep read and review,ne^^

**Namikaze yuka** : gomen-ne kalau aneh. Kalau saya daftarnya dari facebook,ne. Nanti kan ada sign up kemudian,kan ada lambang facebook, itu yang saya tekan. Keep read and review,ne^^

**Takenomaru Hikari** : ini udah lanjut,ne. Ini udah panjang atau belum,ne? #plak! Ganbatte mo Hika-chan. Keep read and review,ne^^

**Kazufika**: ini udah lanjut. Keep read and review,ne^^

**Guest (2)** :ini udah lanjut. Udah panjang atau belum,ne? Keep read and review,ne^^

**Wkwk-chan** : ini udah lanjut,ne. Gomen-ne kalau lama :3. Keep read and review,ne^^

**Guest (3)** : ini udah lanjut,ne. Keep read and review,ne^^

**Yumi Tiffani**: ini udah lanjut,ne. Keep read review,ne^^

Hahh... akhirnya sudah selesai sesi membaca review. Intinya,arigatou gozimashita sudah membaca dan review fic Hana,ne. Dan untuk silent reader,arigatou gozaimashita sudah membaca fic Hana yang aneh ini...dan Hana masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran untuk fic ini,ne. Kalau mau flame tidak masalah.

Akhir kata...

**Mind to review,minna-san^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Kujyou_**_-san,doushite no? Daijobuka?_**_"_**_**Tanya Karin.**_

_**Pria itupun menatap manik**__emerald__**milik wanita itu dan.**_

_**GREP~!**_

_**Pria itu memeluk wanita yang ada didepannya itu. Ia menyalurkan kerinduannya pada sosok orang yang ia tunggu selama ini.**_

_**"Maafkan aku,Karin"lirih pria itu tepat ditelinga wanita itu.**_

_**Manik wanita itu membulat. Sekelebat ingatanpun muncul kembali.**_

**.**

**.**

**The memories**

**Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu!****by Koge donbo**

**Rated :T**

**Genre : Romance ;Hurt/comfort; drama;a little family; angst(maybe)**

**Character: Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujyou ; Kazusa Kujyou ; Rika Karasuma ; Jin Kuga ; Yii Miyon;Michiru Nishikiori dan chara lainnya**

**Warning: OC;OOC(maybe);abal ;judul tak sesuai dengan alur karena author tidak pandai membuat judul;miss typo;dll**

**Summary:**

**Hanazono Karin,seorang guru TK yang sangat digemari oleh murid-muridnya namun tidak ingat tentang masa lalunya dan Kujyou Kazune,wali salah seorang murid yang merupakan masa lalu Karin…bagaimana pertemuan mereka? Bagaimana reaksi Karin ketika sudah mengingat semuanya? (bad summary)**

**Check it out,minna-san...**

**.**

**.**

Keterangan:

**Bold** + _italic_ =ingatan Karin dan bahasa asing

**Bold** = pikiran / batin.

'_**Hei,jalang! Jangan dekati Kazune**__-kun__** lagi!'**_

'_Do-doushite?'_

'_**Karena Kazune**__-kun__** akan dijodohkan denganku! Dan kusarankan kau harus menjauhi Kazune**__-kun! __**Atau kau akan kubunuh!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Karin,aku akan menjelaskan semuanya! Dengarkan aku dulu!'**_

'_**Apa yang harus kau jelaskan,Kazune-kun! Semuanya sudah jelas!'**_

'_**Aku-'**_

'_**Kazune**__-kun__**,apakah benar apa yang Kazusa-chan bilang! Kazune**__-kun__**! Jawab aku! Kazune**__-kun__**! Apakah benar kau akan dijodohkan dengan Kazusa**__-chan__**!'**_

'_**Maafkan aku, Karin,'**_

'_**Kau jahat Kazune**__-kun__**! Aku benci kau! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan aku?!'**_

'_**Itu bukan aku yang mau, Karin,'**_

'_**Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini! **__Sayonara__**!'**_

'_**Kariin! **__Matte!__** Kariinn!'**_

_**BRAKK~!**_

'_**Kariiinnn!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"ughhh," Keluh wanita itu.

Pria yang mendengar keluhan dari bibir wanita itupun melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Tampak wanita itu terus memegangi kepalanya. Manik _**emerald **_itu tertutup seiring denyutan demi denyutan yang hadir di dalam kepalanya.

"_**daijobuka?" **_Tanya pria itu khawatir.

Karin hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Namun,apa yang diucapkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Wanita itu terjatuh ke samping-tepatnya ke arah Kazune.

"Ka-Karin!"

_**"Sensei!"**_

"Karin_**-chan!**_ Kujyou_**-san**_,kau apakan dia?!" Terdengar suara sosok wanita bersurai green tosca.

"Mi-Miyon_**-sensei, e-ettoo,**_ ini bukan salah papa,_**ne,**_" ucap Mey

"Jadi?"

"Maaf, tadi-"

"Hahh sudahlah,Kujyou_**-san**_, yang penting kita harus membawa Karin_**-chan **_ke Michiru_**-san**_!"

"Michiru_**-san? **_Siapa dia? Michiru Nishikiori?" Tanya Kazune bertubi-tubi.

Miyon mengangguk. "Karin_**-chan**_ memang sering sakit kepala tanpa sebab," terang Miyon.

Kazunepun menggendong Karin ke mobil miliknya. Manik _**sapphire**_ itu terus memandang orang yang didalam rengkuhannya itu dengan khawatir.

"Kujyou_**-san, e-etto-**_"

"Aku yang akan membawa Karin ke rumah Nishikiori. Kalian disini saja!"Ucap Kazune dingin lalu mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih menatap bingung kearah Kazune.

"Papa kenapa,ya?" Gumam Mey yang cengo (baca: _**sweatdrop**_) melihat tingkah sang ayah.

"Kenapa apa maksudnya,Mey_**-chan**_?"Tanya Miyon heran.

"Kenapa papa mengkhawatirkan Karin_**-sensei**_ terlalu berlebihan? Sedangkan mama? Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan mama sama sekali," ucap Mey.

"Ma-masa?"Tanya Miyon tidak percaya.

"Papa mengkhawatirkan _**sensei**_ seperti mengkhawatirkan Mey yang sedang sakit,"ucap Mey.

"Tetapi, jika mama sakit, papa jarang mengunjungi mama dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," sambung Mey.

"Hmm. Entahlah. _**Sensei **_juga bingung,"ucap Miyon.

"_**Sensei,**_ Mey bermain dulu_**, Ishimashita!**_" Ucap Mey lalu pergi meninggalkan Miyon sendirian.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat Kazune.

Pria itu berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya. Namun, manik _**sapphire**_ itu sesekali melihat ke belakang-tepatnya ke arah sang wanita.

**Kenapa kau selalu membuatku seperti ini?**

Kini Ia pun sudah sampai di sebuah Mansion megah milik keluarga Nishikiori. Kazunepun memarkirkan mobilnya lalu menggendong Karin hingga ke rumah itu.

Teng...tongg..

"Ya, ada yang bisa-" ucap Michi terputus ketika melihat sosok Kazune yang membawa Karin.

"Ka-Kazune_**-kun,**_"ucap Michi terkejut.

"Hn. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Michiru Nishikiori,"ucap Kazune dingin lalu membawa Karin ke ruangan praktek Michi.

Michi pun memeriksa Karin sedangkan Kazune menyilangkan dada melihat pria berambut caramel itu.

Setelah Michi memeriksa Karin, Kazune mendatangi Michi.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku,Nishikiori!"Ucap Kazune dingin namun menuntut.

Michi menghela nafas. "Kau mau bertanya apa, Kazune_**-kun**_?"

"Sebenarnya Karin itu sudah meninggal atau belum! Jika dia masih hidup, kenapa kalian menyembunyikan Karin!" Ucap Kazune.

"_**E-ettoo.**_ A-aku-"

"Kau harus menjawabnya,Nishikiori Michiru!"

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya Hanazono_**-san**_ masih hidup,"ucap Michi. "Tapi, dia hilang ingatan,"

Kazune membelalakkan matanya-menatap pria didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ka-kau tidak becanda,kan? Ini mimpi,kan?"Tanya Kazune.

"Ini kenyataan Kazune_**-kun**_. Dia itu Hanazono Karin, mantan kekasihmu. Dan dia hilang ingatan permanen,"ucap Michi.

"Dia tidak akan bisa mengingat lagi,Kazune_**-kun**_,"

_**"Na-nani?"**_

"Maaf, maafkan aku karena membohongi kau,Kazune_**-kun**_. Aku berbuat seperti ini karena aku takut klinikku ini akan ditutup oleh mereka,"ucap Michi.

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?"Tanya Kazune.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu,Kazune_**-kun**_. Maafkan aku,"ucap Michi.

"Hhh. _**Damn it**_!"Kazune mengumpat kesal.

"Aku ingin melihat Karin,"ucap Kazune lalu pergi meninggalkan Michi.

Kazune membuka pintu kamar itu. Tampak sosok wanita bersurai brunette yang tengah tergeletak di atas tempat tidur khas rumah sakit itu.

"Karin,"lirih Kazune.

Pria itu menatap nanar kearah sosok wanita yang terbujur tak berdaya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini,hm? Kenapa kau menghapus aku?"

"Maafkan aku,Karin. _**Onegai, gomen-na,**_" ucap Kazune.

Michi hanya menatap Kazune dengan tatapan penuh merasa bersalah.

**'Maafkan aku,Kazune**_-kun_**,'**

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Ughh,"keluh sosok wanita bersurai brunette yang baru saja terbangun dari pingsannya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas ketika melihat ruangan di sekelilingnya. Namun manik emeraldnya membelalak ketika melihat sosok pria bersurai blonde yang tertidur di sisi tempat tidurnya.

'Ku-Kujyou_**-san**_,'batinnya.

"Karin_**-chan**_, kau sudah sadar,_**ne? Yokatta!"**_Seru sosok wanita bersurai indigo bermanik hazel.

"Hi-Himeka_**-chan**_,"gumam Karin.

"_**Ettoo**_. Kau sudah merasa baikan,_**ne**_?"Tanya Himeka.

"Ya, sedikit pusing_**,ne**_. Hehehe," ucap Karin disertai cengirannya.

"_**Souka da yo**_. Lebih baik Karin_**-chan**_ jangan bekerja dulu_**,ne.**_ Karin_**-chan**_ harus banyak istirahat_**,ne**_," ucap Himeka.

_**"Haik,"**_ ucap Karin.

Himeka pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sedangkan Karin, wanita itu menatap sosok pria di sisi tempat tidur itu. Namun manik emerald itu terpaku pada sebuah foto yang terletak di dekat pria itu.

'Itu foto siapa?'Batinnya.

Awalnya ia enggan untuk melihat foto itu. Namun,karena rasa penasaran itu lebih tinggi, iapun mengambil foto itu dengan tangan bergetar.

_**'Nande kore wa?'**_Batinnya terkejut ketika melihat foto tersebut.

.

.

**To be continued**

A/N:

Huwaaa...akhirnya Hana bisa menyelesaikan chap ini,ne.

Gomen-nasai karena Hana terlambat mempublish cerita ini,ne...

Minna, bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Aneh,kah? Gaje,kah? Pendek,kah? Gomen-nasai.. T.T

Nah, saat ini Hana akan membalas review dari minna-san da yo..

**Cie:** ini udah lanjut,ne.. Gomen-ne kalau udah menunggu lama,ne. Keep read and review,ne.

**Manda:** arigatou,ne..ini udah lanjut. Keep read and review,ne

**Hime Azuya:** arigatou atas kritiknya,ne..ehehehe..keep read and review,ne dan Ganbatte mo!

**Dhldr:** ini udah lanjut,ne..maaf buat geregetan(?). Keep read and review,ne

**Anisa fiva: **uwaahh...go-gomen-ne update lama,ne..ini udah lanjut,ne. Keep read and review,ne

**Guest (1):** ini udah lanjut,ne..gomen-ne kalau kependekan. Hehehe..keep read and review,ne dan ganbatte mo!

**Christy:** gomen-ne kalau ceritanya pendek,ne..dan gomen-ne kalau updatenya lama..ini udah lanjut... Keep read and review,ne

**Chinatsu kinoshita:** arigatou,natsu-chan..:) ini udah lanjut,ne..keep read and review,ne dan ganbatte mo!

**Wkwk-chan**: ini udah update,ne..gomen-ne kalau ceritanya pendek dan update lama. Keep read and review,ne dan ganbatte mo!

**Kujyou angelita**: arigatou udah memberi saran,ne. Keep read and review,ne dan ganbatte mo!

**Vii violetta anais**: arigatou,violetta-san..keep read and review,ne dan ganbatte mo!

**Guest (2):** arigatou sudah memberi semangat (?) Memang fic Hana ini gak bermutu banget da yo..ehehehehe.. Keep review,ne

**Kujyou Kazurin:** gomen-ne kalau fic kurang mudah dipahami,ne... Hana masih amatiran,hehehe...ganbatte mo!

**Natsume viona-chan:** arigatou,ne..ehehehe..keep read and review,ne..ganbatte mo!

**Hikari:** hihihi...arigatou sudah me-review fic Hana,ne..ini sudah lanjut...keep read and review,ne..

Uwaahh...akhirnya sudah selesai sesi membaca review dari minna-san,ne..intinya,Arigatou gozaimashita sudah membaca fic Hana da yo..gomen-ne kalau Hana update lama dan kependekan. Dan untuk silet reader, arigatou,ne sudah membaca fic Hana ini,ne..

Akhir kata..

**Mind to review,minna-san..^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last chapter**_

_**"Ka-Karin!"**_

_**.**_

_**"Hahh sudahlah,Kujyou-san, yang penting kita harus membawa Karin-chan ke Michiru-san!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Karin**__-chan__** memang sering sakit kepala tanpa sebab,"**_

_**.**_

_**"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku,Nishikiori!"**_

_**.**_

_**"Sebenarnya Karin itu sudah meninggal atau belum! Jika dia masih hidup, kenapa kalian menyembunyikan Karin!"**_

_**.**_

_**"Baiklah. Sebenarnya Hanazono**__-san__** masih hidup, tapi, dia hilang ingatan,"**_

_**.**_

_**"Karin-chan, kau sudah sadar,ne? Yokatta!"**_

_**.**_

_**'Itu foto siapa?'**_

_**.**_

_'Nande kore wa?'_

**The memories**

**Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu!****by Koge donbo**

**Rated :T**

**Genre : Romance ;Hurt/comfort; drama;a little family; angst(maybe)**

**Character: Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujyou ; Kazusa Kujyou ; Rika Karasuma ; Jin Kuga ; Yii Miyon;Michiru Nishikiori dan chara lainnya**

**Warning: OC;OOC(maybe);abal ;judul tak sesuai dengan alur karena author tidak pandai membuat judul;miss typo;dll**

**Summary:**

**Hanazono Karin,seorang guru TK yang sangat digemari oleh murid-muridnya namun tidak ingat tentang masa lalunya dan Kujyou Kazune,wali salah seorang murid yang merupakan masa lalu Karin…bagaimana pertemuan mereka? Bagaimana reaksi Karin ketika sudah mengingat semuanya? (bad summary)**

**Check it out,minna-san...**

**.**

**.**

Keterangan:

**Bold** + _italic_ =ingatan Karin dan bahasa asing

**Bold** = pikiran / batin.

_Italic _: bayangan Karin. (Karin disini seperti melihat bayangan,ne.)

'_**nande kore wa?'**_ batin Karin menatap foto yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mengapa? Pasti minna-san belum tahu,kan? (_**reader:**_ jangan membuat kami penasaran, _**baka author! Author: Haik!**_ *bergidik ngeri dan melanjutkan cerita*) karena Karin melihat sosok gadis bersurai _**brunette**_ yang diikat _**twin tail**_ bersama sosok pemuda bersurai _**blonde**_ bermanik _**sapphire**_. Namun yang membuat dirinya terkejut adalah gadis itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

'apakah wajahku ini pasaran,ya?' batinnya narsis. (**author:** -_-" *pingsan namun sadar kembali karena harus melanjutkan jalan cerita*)

'tapi,sejak kapan aku berfoto dengan Kujyou_**-san**_? Padahal kami kan baru saja bertemu'batinnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba,Karin mendengar suara lenguhan dari orang di sampingnya-tepatnya di sisi tempat tidur itu.

"Karin, jangan tinggalkan aku," igau Kazune.

"Ku-Kujyou_**-san**_,"

Tampak peluh dingin turun dari pelipis pria itu.

"Kujyou_**-san**_," panggil Karin sekali lagi.

Namun tidak ada reaksi apapun. Yang ada hanyalah igauan dari bibir pria bersurai _**blonde**_ itu.

Karinpun menuntun tangannya ke bahu kekar pria itu dan menggoyangkannya perlahan.

"Kujyou_**-san,**_" panggil Karin sekali lagi.

"Kumohon Karin. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Igau Kazune lagi.

"Kujyou_**-san!**_"Panggil Karin menaikkan volume suaranya 1 oktaf seraya menggoyangkan bahu pria itu.

Dan kali ini ia berhasil. Manik _**sapphire**_ itu memunculkan dirinya dan menatap _**emerald**_ di depannya.

"Ha-Hanazono_**-san, yokatta!**_" Ucap Kazune.

"Akhirnya anda bangun juga,"

"Ehehehe. _**E-ettoo**_. Tadi Kujyou_**-san**_ mimpi buruk,ya?" Tanya Karin.

Kazune menautkan alisnya. Ia menatap bingung wanita yang ada di depannya.

"_**E-ettoo.**_ Tadi anda terus mengigau 'Karin, jangan tinggalkan aku._** Onegai! Gomen-na! **_Jangan tinggalkan aku disini!' Apakah Karin_**-san**_ istri anda? Ada apa dengan Karin_**-san**_?" Tanya Karin bertubi-tubi.

Kazune tertohok dengan pertanyaan polos dari bibir wanita itu.

_**"E-ettoo,"**_

"Ah!_** Gomen-nasai! Etto,**_ lebih baik pertanyaan tadi tidak usah dijawab!" Ucap Karin salah tingkah.

"_**Daijobu, etto,**_ sebenarnya dia bukan istriku," ucap Kazune pelan.

Karin menautkan alisnya, menatap bingung ke arah Kazune. "Lalu siapanya anda? Kenapa anda sepertinya sangat menyayangi Karin_**-san**_?"

"Di-dia.. Dia.. _**Ettoo,**_"

Karin melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Ah! Ini sudah jam makan siang!" Seru Karin.

Kazune hanya menatap Karin dalam diam.

"_**E-ettoo,**_ anda tidak menjemput Mey_**-chan**_?"Tanya Karin ragu.

Kazune mengangguk pelan.

Karin menghela nafas. "Yasudah, saya permisi dulu,_** shitsure ishimashita**_!" Ucap Karin lalu bergegas meninggalkan Kazune.

"_**Matte**_, Hanazono_**-san**_!" Ucap Kazune.

"_**Do-doushite no?**_" Tanya Karin.

"_**Ettoo,**_ lebih baik kita ke sana bersama saja," Ucap Kazune disertai rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Ehmm._** Demo**_, saya takut merepotkan anda," Ucap Karin.

"Anda tidak merepotkan saya. Ayo!" Kazune menarik tangan Karin dan sukses membuat Karin bersemu merah.

Kazune pun mengendarai mobil. Suasana menjadi hening.

"_**E-etto**_. Kujyou_**-san**_,"

"Hn?" Kazune yang sedang menyetir hanya bisa melirik ke arah Karin.

"_**A-arigatou gozaimashita **_su-sudah membawa saya ke rumah Michi," Ucap Karin gugup.

"Hn. _**Douita**_," Jawab Kazune.

"_**E-etto**_,"

"Kenapa anda gugup?" Tanya Kazune yang sukses membuat wajah Karin merah merona dan berkeringat dingin.

"_**Da-daijobu**_,"jawab Karin pelan.

"Sebaiknya anda tidak usah bekerja dulu,"ucap Kazune.

Wajah Karin semakin merona. Iapun menunduk melihat ke arah bawah.

Kazune dan Karin pun sampai di _**Sakuragaoka playgroup.**_

"_**Ettoo. Arigatou gozaimashita,**_ Kujyou-_**san,**_" Ucap Karin.

"Hn. _**Douita,**_" Ucap Kazune.

Karinpun mendesah berat dan meninggalkan mobil tersebut. Namun, dia harus berbalik badan karena..

"Hanazono_**-san,**_" Panggil Kazune.

_**"Haik. Doushite no?"**_ Tanya Karin.

"_**Etto**_. Boleh temani saya jalan-jalan besok?" Pinta Kazune.

Wajah Karin bersemu merah ketika mendengar sebuah ajakan dari pria itu yang biasanya disebut dengan kencan. Garis bawahi dan tebalkan kata kencan itu. Oh, ayolah! Kalian itu sudah tidak tua lagi! #bletak!

(Hana:_**ittai yo**__,_ Kazune_**-kun!**_ *mengelus kepala yang habis dijitak Kazune*

Kazune: dasar _**bakaHana!**_ Kalau kami tidak tua berarti kami masih muda,_**baka! **_Dan jangan panggil aku dengan _**surfix**_ itu! Itu akan membuatku bergidik ngeri melihatmu!

Hana: ehehehehehe...*cengar-cengir gaje*

Karin: *menatap Kazune dan Hana tajam + _**dark aura**_* hei, _**bakaHana!**_ Lanjutkan ceritanya! Dan kau! *menunjuk Kazune* jangan mengganggu Hana!

Kazune dan Hana: ia.. Ia.._** Inner**_: dasar!

_**Reader:**_ lanjutkan ceritanya!

Hana: *melanjutkan cerita*)

Ok! Hana ralat ulang jalannya.

Wajah Karin bersemu merah ketika mendengar sebuah ajakan dari pria itu yang biasanya disebut dengan **kencan**. Karin berusaha untuk berpikir positif bahwa Kazune bukan mengajaknya kencan namun hal itu sia-sia.

"Ta-tapi Kujyou_**-san, ettoo.**_ Kenapa tidak ajak Kazusa_**-san **_saja?" Tanya Karin.

"Saya maunya sama anda!" Tegas Kazune.

Wajah Karin semakin memerah mendengar penegasan Kazune. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Apakah ia harus membeli 15 ribu bungkus _**cottonbud**_ untuk membersihkan telinganya? Oke! Abaikan pertanyaan terakhir itu! *bergidik ngeri melihat Karin yang sedang memasang _**dark aura**_*

"Ah! Maksud saya, saya ingin emhh," Kazune mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Ia mulai bingung sendiri.

"Saya ingin membicarakan tentang perkembangan Mey," Ucap Kazune.

"_**So-souka da yo**_," Ucap Karin sambil mendesah kecewa. "Tapi, kenapa tidak di ruang guru saja?" Tanya Karin heran.

"Saya maunya di luar. Kalau di dalam kan panas," Ucap Kazune.

"Tapi-"

"Saya tidak menerima penolakan!" Tegas Kazune.

"Tapi-"

"Papa!" Tiba-tiba saja Mey datang dan memotong ucapan Karin. Ahh, Mey! Kau benar-benar datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"_**Sensei! Yokatta! Hontou ni Yokatta!**_" Seru Mey lalu memeluk Karin.

"_**Sensei**_ tidak diapa-apain kan sama papa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Mey bertubi-tubi yang harus membuat Karin _**sweatdrop**_.

_**"Da-da**__**i**__**jobu da yo," **_Ucap Karin tergagap.

"Memangnya aku ini penjahat,ya!" Celetuk Kazune kesal.

"Hihihihi. _**Gomen-ne, **_papa!" Ucap Mey.

"_**Sensei,**_ kami pulang dulu,ya!_** Jaa, sensei**_!" Ucap Mey sambil melambaikan tangan.

"_**Jaa!**_ Hati-hati,ya!" Jawab Karin.

Kazune dan Mey pun pulang. Karinpun menghela nafas berat.

"Ehem," Terdengar suara deheman dari belakang Karin. Tampaklah sosok 3 wanita dewasa yang tak lain adalah teman sejawatnya yaitu Yii Miyon, Nakamoto Rin dan Yamada Sakura.

"Cieee. Ahem." Terdengar kerlingan menggoda dari Rin.

"Wahh. Karin_**-chan**_ diajak kencan sama Kujyou_**-san**_, ehmm. Bagaimana,yaa?" Dan sekarang Sakura tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ahh! Kalian ini! Jangan menggodaku!" Seru Karin dengan wajah yang merah malu.

"Hihihi. Karin_**-chan**_, wajahmu merah! Kau suka sama Kujyou-san,yaaa," Goda Rin.

"_**Iie!**_ Aku tidak suka sama Kujyou_**-san,ne**_!" Tegas Karin namun wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Merahnya kelihatan banget,lho." Ucap Sakura.

"Sudahlah_**,ne minna-san**_! Jangan menggoda Karin-_**chan**_ lagi,ne!" Ucap Miyon bijak.

"Ehehehe_**. Gomen-ne**_ Karin_**-chan**_." Ucap Rin dan Sakura.

"Ia. Ia."

"Kalau kencannya sukses traktir kami makan siang!" Ucap Rin yang sukses mendapat pijakan manis di kakinya.

"Ahh_**! Ittai yo**_!"

"Makanya jangan menggodaku terus!"

"Yaahh. Karin_**-chan**_ marah_**, gomen-ne**_,"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Hahh. Leganya!" Seru Karin yang baru saja keluar dari sekolah itu.

"Hanazono_**-san**_!" Terdengar suara baritone yang belakangan ini sering berputar dikepalanya. Entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai suara dari pria itu.

Karinpun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sosok pria bersurai blonde.

"Ah,ia_**. Doushite no?"**_ Tanya Karin.

"Kuharap kau tak melupakan apa yang kukatakan semalam!" Ucap Kazune.

"Memangnya kena- ooh. Yang itu. Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Nona Hanazono!" Tegas Kazune.

"Tapi-"

Sebelum sempat Karin melanjutkan ucapannya, ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel di bibir plumnya. Ia tak mampu berkata apa - apa ketika mendapati _**heazel shappire**_ itu begitu dekat dengan pandangannya.

Ia merasakan kehangatan di hatinya ketika benda kenyal itu mulai bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya. Di sisi lain tangan kiri Kazune bergerak melingkar di pinggang Karin, memeluk wanita itu begitu posesif, menyalurkan seluruh kerinduan yang tengah ia pendam. Sedangkan tangan kananya menekan tengkuk Karin untuk memperdalam ciuman 'kerinduan'nya.

Entahlah,,, Karin tak mengerti kenapa nalurinya memerintahkan ia untuk membalas ciuman itu. Yang ia tahu, kini mereka telah saling melumat satu sama lain dalam ciuman lembut penuh dengan cinta yang telah mereka ciptakan

Cupppp,,,

Dengan kecupan terakhir itu, Kazune dengan -sangat- tidak rela melepaskan tautan di antara mereka.

Kazune menatap Karin dengan tatapan intens. Manik _**sapphire**_ itu menatap dalam manik _**emerald**_ menyejukkan dihadapannya ini. Sedangkan Karin, rona merah telah menghiasi wajah ayu miliknya entah karena malu atau sesak nafas.

"Jangan membantahku atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini!" Ucap Kazune dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Wajah Karin semakin memerah. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk patuh mendengar ucapan itu. Dan ia menyimpulkan 1 hal.

**Jangan membantah perkataan orang lain atau kau akan tidak selamat.**

Itulah yang ia dapatkan dari pria yang didepannya.

Kazunepun berjalan menuju mobil. Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa mematung dengan memegangi bibirnya.

Apakah ini kenyataan? Atau mimpi?

Karin menampar pipinya keras.

"Aww," Karin meringis pelan. "Jadi ini bukan mimpi?" Gumam Karin.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menampar pipimu sendiri?" Tanya Kazune heran.

"Ah! _**Da**__**i**__**jobu da yo**_, hehehehe," Ucap Karin sambil cengar - cengir tidak jelas.

"Yasudah! Ayo!" Kazune menarik Karin kedalam mobilnya.

Kazune menghidupkan mesinnya dan mengendarai mobil itu.

Sedangkan Karin, wanita itu hanya sibuk memandangi jalan yang berada didepannya.

Apakah ini mimpi? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Karin memandangi Kazune yang sedang fokus mengemudi.

Kenapa ia merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekat pria itu? Dan kenapa ia sangat merindukan pria itu di kala malam?

Jujur. Ia merasa ada suatu perasaan asing ketika berada didekat pria itu.

Ketika ia berada di dekat pria itu, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Ketika ia mendengar nama istri dari pria itu hatinya seperti terbakar.

Ketika ia di dekat pria itu, ia merasa sangat nyaman.

Dan ketika di waktu malam, ia benar - benar tidak bisa tidur karena bayangan wajah pria itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Anda kenapa, Hanazono_**-san?"**_ Terdengar suara baritone dari sampingnya. Karinpun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan semburat merah merambat di kedua pipi wanita itu.

Sapphire Kazune menatap bingung wanita di sampingnya.

_**"Da- daijobu!"**_ Jawab Karin gelagapan.

_**"Hontou?"**_ Tanya Kazune memastikan.

_**"Ha-haik! Watashi wa daijobu da yo,"**_ Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.

Kazune hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hal itu.

**Aku merindukanmu, Karin.**_** Aishiteru.**_

.

.

.

Karin dan Kazune pun sampai di sebuah bangunan megah yang tampak sudah gersang. Manik _**emerald **_milik Karin terus mengeksploitasi bangunan tersebut.

_**"Sugoii,"**_ Puji Karin. Karin berlari senang di sekitar

Kazune hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah wanita itu.

"Kujyou_**-san**_ kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau ke tempat ini? Kalau Kujyou_**-san**_ bilang, pasti saya akan menurut,_**ne.**_"

Kazune hanya mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Karin. Namun pria itu tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum.

"Wahh. Ada piano!" Seru Karin yang melihat sebuah piano besar. Karinpun berlari ke arah piano itu.

Ketika ia berada didepan bangku itu, ia melihat sosok gadis bersurai _**brunette**_ yang di ikat _**twintail**_ yang sedang memainkan piano. Dan gadis itu melihat ke arah manik _**emerald**_ milik Karin. Wanita itu mendengar suara.

_"Ka-Kazune__**-kun**__, kenapa kau disini?"_

_"Mendengarkan kau memainkan piano,"_

.

Karin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya mendengar hal itu.

Kazune? Apa berarti itu Kujyou Kazune?

_._

_"__**Nani? **__Kau tidak boleh mendengarkan permainan pianoku! Nanti telingamu bisa sakit,lho!"_

_"Tenanglah, nona Hanazono! Aku tidak akan tuli!"_

_**"Hontou?"**_

_"Tentu saja tidak, __**baka! **__Aku akan sakit telinga kalau kau memainkannya!"_

_"Kazune__**-kun no baka!**__!" Seru gadis itu lalu mengejar sosok pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Kazune._

**Apakah aku bermimpi? Ada apa ini?**** Kenapa dia memanggil gadis itu nona Hanazono? Apakah itu aku?**

"Hanazono_**-san**_?" Ucap Kazune menyadarkan Karin.

"Ah! I-ia! _**Do-doushite?**_" Tanya Karin.

"_**Daijobuka?**_ Kenapa anda tidak bermain?" Tanya Kazune.

"_**Da-daijobu da yo,**_ hehehehe," Ucap Karin sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"_**E-etto.**_ Ayo kita ke bawah!" Ajak Kazune sambil menarik tangan Karin. Sedangkan Karin, wajah wanita itu mulai bersemu merah melihat tingkah pria itu. Kazune pun menarik (baca: menyeret) Karin hingga di taman belakang bangunan yang tak lain adalah sekolah Kazune- ah! Tidak. Sebenarnya sekolah mereka sewaktu SMA dan Karin sama sekali tidak mengingat hal itu.

"Hanazono_**-san, ettoo**_, saya mau membeli makanan dulu. Anda disini saja,ya." Ucap Kazune.

_"__**Haik,**__"_ ucap Karin.

Karinpun berjalan ke taman belakang. Namun, ia melihat kembali bayangan sosok gadis bersurai brunette tadi.

_"Kazune__**-kun! Chotto matte!" **__Teriak gadis itu._

_Sang pemuda pun duduk di bawah pohon sakura._

_"Hahh. Hahh. Hahh. Kau ini. Gila!" Ucap gadis itu._

_"Hahahaha." Pemuda itu hanya tertawa kekeh melihat tingkah gadis yang didepannya._

_Sedangkan sang gadis menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sang pemuda pun mencubit pipi gadis itu._

_"__**Nee,**__ aku mau bilang sesuatu,"_

_"Apaan__**,ne?"**_

_**"Ettoo."**_

_Pemuda itu tampak berfikir._

_"Apaan sih, Kazune__**-kun**__?"_

_**"Aishiteru,**__ maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

_Gadis itu membulatkan matanya- menatap pemuda yang dihadapannya itu tidak percaya._

_**"Hontou?"**_

_Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Jawabanmu apa?"_

_Perlahan gadis itu mulai menangis dan memeluk pemuda itu. _

_"Nee, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menangis, baka!" Ucap sang pemuda_

_"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks. Aku terharu, baKazune! Akhirnya perasaanku terbalas juga,ne. Aishiteru mo!"_

Karin terus memandangi hal tersebut tanpa kedip.

"Hanazono_**-san**_!" Panggil Kazune.

Karin kembali tersadar. Iapun menoleh kebelakangnya.

"_**Do-doushite no?**_ Dan apa itu?" Tanya Karin sambil menunjuk sebuah kado di tangan Kazune.

"Ini. Sebaiknya anda makan dulu." Ucap Kazune menyodorkan sebungkus plastik makanan.

Karinpun membuka plastik itu dan mengambil makanan di plastik itu.

"Roti belut?" Tanya Karin.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Darimana anda tau kalau saya suka roti belut?" Tanya Karin.

"_**Ettoo.**_ Saya hanya teringat Karin saja," Jawab Kazune.

Karin menghela nafas berat. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu terbakar mendengar nama yang sama namun berbeda orang-menurutnya-

_**"Ittadakimasu!"**_

Wanita itupun memakan hingga habis roti belut pemberian Kazune.

"Kujyou_**-san**_, kenapa anda memandangi saya seperti itu?"

"Apakah salah? Sedangkan anda tadi juga memandangi saya ketika di mobil." Ucap Kazune cuek.

Wajah Karin bersemu merah. Apalagi saat ia ketahuan memandangi pria itu. Ahh! Betapa malunya dia!

_**"Gochi sousama deshita,ne"**_

_**"Hn. Douita."**_

Karinpun mulai berdiri dan Kazune mengikutinya.

"_**Nee,**_ Hanazono_**-san**_," Panggil Kazune.

"Hm? _**Doushite no**_?" Tanya Karin.

"_**Etoo.**_ Ini hadiah untuk anda," Ucap Kazune sambil menyodorkan kotak hadiah ke Karin.

"Lho? Ini untuk apa?" Tanya Karin heran

"Itu. Ya hadiah." Jawab Kazune.

"Lho. Kenapa anda memberi saya hadiah?" Tanya Karin bingung.

"Ya. Ituu."

Kazune mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab 'karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu'. Dan sebuah ide melintas diotak bodoh *dihajar Kazune* -ralat- otak jenius miliknya.

"Itu karena. Emhh. Saya hanya ingin memberi hadiah saja. Dan ucapan terima kasih saya karena sudah mengajari dan merawat Mey," Ucap Kazune.

Karin mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menatap pria didepannya ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

_**"Hontou?"**_

Kazune mengangguk yakin.

_**"Souka, arigatou."**_ Ucap Karin.

"Hm." Gumam Kazune sambil tersenyum.

**Otanjoubi omedetou, Karin.'**

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Kazune.

Karin mengangguk pelan. Iapun mengikuti Kazune menuju mobil silver milik Kazune.

Kazunepun menghidupkan mesinnya dan mengendarai mobilnya.

"_**Etto.**_ Rumahmu dimana, Hanazono_**-san**_?" Tanya Kazune.

"Kenapa memangnya, Kujyou_**-san?"**_ Tanya Karin balik.

"_**Ettoo.**_ Saya mau mengantar anda ke rumah." Jawab Kazune.

"Lebih baik ke sekolah saja," Ucap Karin.

"Baiklah," Ucap Kazune lalu mengantar Karin ke Sakuragaoka _**playgroup**_.

Merekapun sampai di depan pintu gerbang Sakuragaoka _**playgroup**_.

"_**Arigatou **_sudah menemaniku," Ucap Kazune.

"_**Douita,ne. Jaa!**_" Seru Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kazune.

Karinpun sampai di apartemennya. Namun, dia tertegun ketika melihat sosok wanita bersurai blonde bermanik blue ocean yang sedang menunggu seseorang di depan pintu apartemennya. Karinpun menghampiri wanita itu. Dan ternyata wanita itu adalah wanita yang dilihatnya yang sedang tidur bersama suaminya- Jin Kuga.

"Sumimasen, anda sedang mencari siapa?" Tanya Karin sopan.

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Karin. Wanita itupun menatap Karin dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Ternyata kau yang sudah mengambil suamiku, Nona Hanazono!" Ucap wanita itu.

"Hah? Suami anda? Memangnya suami anda siapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku adalah Kujyou Kazusa, istri dari Kujyou Kazune," Ucap Kazusa dengan nada angkuh.

"Oh. Ternyata anda yang bernama Kujyou Kazusa." Ucap Karin dengan nada meremehkan.

Kazusa menatap Karin tajam.

"Hahahaha. Anda memang lucu sekali, nyonya Kujyou. Anda mengklaim diri anda sebagai nyonya Kujyou dengan angkuhnya di depan saya anda berkata saya telah mengambil suami anda. Sedangkan anda sendiri yang telah mengambil suami orang tidak sadar diri. Pfftt," Ucap Karin meremehkan wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hanazono!"

"Hahahaha. Anda pikir saya tidak tahu? Let me explain it, madam. Anda tahu Jin Kuga? Pria yang telah tidur bersama anda itu adalah suami saya." Ucap Karin.

Kazusa tertohok dengan ucapan Karin.

"Sedangkan hubungan saya dengan Kujyou Kazune yang ber-notabene suami anda itu hanyalah seorang guru dengan wali murid. Dan saya tegaskan pada anda bahwa saya tidak mempunyai hubungan apa - apa dengan suami anda," Ucap Karin.

"Dan di sini siapa yang mengambil suami orang? Anda atau saya?" Sindir Karin.

Kazusa semakin terpojok dengan ucapan Karin. Ia hanya bisa menatap Karin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau! Awas saja kau nanti!" Seru Kazusa kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin.

Karin hanya bisa menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya dan memasuki pintu apartemennya.

Wanita itupun duduk di atas sofa empuk miliknya. Sesekali ia mendesah pelan. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namun, ingatannya tertuju pada hadiah yang diberikan Kazune.

Iapun mengambil tasnya dan mengambil kotak hadiah pemberian Kazune. Jemari lentik itupun membuka kotak itu.

Sebuah tape recorder?

Wanita itu menatap benda yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan heran.

Untuk apa pria itu memberinya tape recorder ini?

Wanita itupun menghidupkan tape recorder itu. Yang ia dengar adalah alunan piano yang berdentang. Namun, hal tersebut membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Dan manik emerald itu membulat ketika mendengar suara orang yang menyanyikannya.

_**Totsuzen no Story hajimaru yo**_

_**Ring hikari desu**_

_**Ateru nai tabiji wo kimi to**_

_**Saa, hashire**_

_**Ima ruri iro**_

_**Somatta kono omoi wo**_

_**Yume mite koi shite sora made ukande**_

_**Hakanai, Anemone**_

_**Todoku koto no nai tegami hoshi no you ni**_

_**Soyokaze, sayonara**_

'Aku pernah mendengar lagu ini. Tapi kapan' Batinnya.

Karinpun melanjutkan kembali untuk mendengarkan lagu itu.

_**Atarimae datta kimi no kage**_

_**Spark, miushinau**_

_**Shounkan toki wa hayasugite**_

_**Mou, aenai**_

_**Nee, sukoshi wa**_

_**Kioku ni nokoreta kana?**_

_**Sagashite chigirete sora made ukande**_

_**Hakanai, Anemone**_

_**Tokidoki de ii you chiisana omoi de**_

_**Soyokaze, furimuite**_

_**Yume mite koi shite sora made ukande**_

_**Hakanai, Anemone**_

_**Todoku koto no nai tegami hoshi no you ni**_

_**Soyokaze, sayonara**_

"Waahh, permainan pianonya bagus banget,ne. Tapi, suaranya kok suara cewek, ya" Gumam Karin heran.

"Ah! Lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan,ne." Ucap Karin.

Wanita itupun terus mendengarkan rekaman dari tape recorder itu hingga ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya (di waktu selesai mengajar)..

Di meja kerjanya Karin terus tersenyum sumringah hingga membuat ke-3 temannya, Rin, Sakura dan Miyon bergidik ngeri.

"_**Nee,**_ Karin_**-chan**_! Kau kenapa,_**ne**_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ia! Kau kenapa senyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu?" Tanya Rin.

"Ah! Aku tidak apa-apa,ne. Hehehehe." Ucap Karin sambil nyengir tidak jelas.

"Oh,ia! Bagaimana kencanmu semalam?" Tanya Rin.

"Kencan? Siapa yang sedang kencan?" Tanya Karin polos.

"Kau dengan Kujyou_**-san, baka**_!" Jawab Rin geregetan.

"Aku dengan Kujyou_**-san**_? Kami tidak berkencan_**, bakaIno**_!" Seru Karin dengan wajah yang merah malu.

"Bagaimana tidak disebut dengan kencan jika seorang lelaki mengajak seorang wanita untuk jalan berdua dan itu hanya privasi? Itu namanya kencan_**, baKarin-chan**_!" Seru Rin semakin geregetan.

"Rin_**-chan**_!" Ucap Karin malu.

"Bagaimana,hm? Berhasil?" Tanya Rin.

"Y-ya. Begitulah." Jawab Karin pelan.

"Hah? Jadi berhasil?" Tanya Rin.

Karin hanya mengangguk pelan. Rin mulai menyeringai dan begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Kau ingat dengan janjimu, Karin_**-chan**_?" Ucap Rin sambil menyeringai.

"Janji? Aku tidak ada janji dengan kalian!" Protes Karin.

"Kau harus mentraktir kami, Karin_**-chan!"**_

_**"Nani?"**_

.

.

.

Karin hanya bisa menatap sebal ke arah teman-temannya (- Miyon) yang sedang makan besar dan Karin yang harus membayarnya.

"Ehehehehe, janji itu harus ditepati lho."

"Hn."

"Hihihihi,"

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Hubungan Karin dan Kazune semakin dekat. Dan bahkan Kazune selalu mengantar Karin pulang.

Hingga dihari natal, Karin keluar dengan mantel berbulu berwarna cokelat dengan sarung tangan dan topi rajutannya. Ia sangat menikmati hari itu.

Iapun mengunjungi supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan alat perlengkapannya yang mulai menipis.

Setelah ia berbelanja.

"Karin_**-sensei**_,"panggil sosok anak muridnya yang tak lain adalah Kujyou Mey.

Tampak disebelahnya adalah sosok pria bersurai blonde bermanik sapphire dan wanita yang pernah melabraknya dan bernotabene ibu dari sang itu bergelayut manja di lengan sang suami sedangkan pria yang disebelahnya menatap sang wanita risih.

Sekelebat ingatan mulai berkelebat dikepala Karin.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

**A.N:**

Haahh...akhirnya chapter 4 ini update juga,ne. *mengelap keringat*

Gomen-ne Hana telat banget update-nya. Soalnya banyak kerjaan,ne. Jadi Hana tidak sempat membuat fic ini.

Dan soal Kazune yang emhh...kalian pasti tau,kan? *blushing* hihihi.. Gomen-ne kalau Hana buat kayak gitu...

Dan kalian tahu,kan soal Karin seperti melihat bayangan itu? Itu sebenarnya Hana terinspirasi dari film _**Om Shanti Om**_ yang si Om nya berada di bangunan megah tempat si Shanti meninggal,ne... Yang si Om melihat ada bayangan si Shanti.

Karin: *men-death glare Hana*

Hana: ehehehehehe...

Baiklah! Hana akan membacakan review dari minna-san.

**Dhldr**: ini udah update. Gomen-ne lama. Keep read and review,ne

**Guest (1) **: ini udah update. Gomen-ne lama,ne. Ini udah panjang,tidak? Keep read and review,ne

**Manda**: gomen-ne Hana lama banget update nya...soalnya Hana lagi banyak pikiran,ne. Hontou ni gomen-ne. Keep read and review,ne

**Wkwk-chan:** ini udah lanjut,ne. Umur saya 15 tahun,ne..hehehe. Keep read and review,ne

**NabilahAnanda:** go-gomen-ne Hana lama update,ne. Hana lagi banyak pikiran,ne. Hontou ni gomen-ne keep read and review,ne

**Christy:** go-gomen-ne.. Hana terlambat update,ne... Ini udah update... Keep read and review,ne.

Baiklah. Intinya arigatou gozaimashita sudah review fic aneh bin gaje milik Hana. Dan untuk silent reader, arigatou sudah review fic Hana,ne... Semoga kalian suka..:)

Akhir kata..

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: the memory is back!

_**Last chapter**_

_**Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Hubungan Karin dan Kazune semakin dekat. Dan bahkan Kazune selalu mengantar Karin pulang.**_

_**Hingga d**__**ihari natal,**__**Karin keluar dengan mantel berbulu berwarna cokelat dengan sarung tangan dan topi rajutannya. Ia sangat menikmati hari itu.**_

_**Iapun mengunjungi supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan alat perlengkapannya yang mulai menipis.**_

_**Setelah ia berbelanja.**_

_**"Karin-sensei,"panggil sosok anak muridnya yang tak lain adalah Kujyou Mey.**_

_**Tampak disebelahnya adalah sosok pria bersurai blonde bermanik sapphire dan wanita yang pernah melabraknya dan bernotabene ibu dari sang itu bergelayut manja di lengan sang suami sedangkan pria yang disebelahnya menatap sang wanita risih.**_

_**Sekelebat ingatan mulai berkelebat dikepala Karin**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The memories**

**Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! by Koge donbo**

**Rated :T**

**Genre : Romance ;Hurt/comfort; drama;a little family; angst(maybe)**

**Character: Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujyou ; Kazusa Kujyou ; Rika Karasuma ; Jin Kuga ; Yii Miyon;Michiru Nishikiori dan chara lainnya**

**Warning: OC;OOC(maybe);abal ;judul tak sesuai dengan alur karena author tidak pandai membuat judul;miss typo;dll**

**Summary:**

**Hanazono Karin,seorang guru TK yang sangat digemari oleh murid-muridnya namun tidak ingat tentang masa lalunya dan Kujyou Kazune,wali salah seorang murid yang merupakan masa lalu Karin…bagaimana pertemuan mereka? Bagaimana reaksi Karin ketika sudah mengingat semuanya? (bad summary)**

**Check it out,minna-san...**

**.**

**.**

Keterangan:

**Bold** + _italic_ =ingatan Karin dan bahasa asing

**Bold** = pikiran / batin.

**Flashback**

_**Tampaklah sosok gadis bersurai **__brunette__** yang diikat **__twintail__** yang sedang berlari di sekitar Tokyo **__High School__**. Manik **__emerald__** itu terus berlari dengan terburu - buru. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia menginjak sampah kulit pisang.**_

_**"Huwaaa!" Teriak gadis itu lalu terjatuh.**_

_**'Lho tapi kok tidak sakit?'**_

_**"Kau! Berdirilah! Jangan terus menimpaku, **__baka__**!" Terdengar sebuah suara di bawahnya.**_

_**Kelopak mata milik gadis itu menampakkan manik **__emerald__** miliknya. Manik **__emerald__** itu menatap **__sapphire__** di bawahnya.**_

_**'Tampannya,' **__Inner__** gadis itu.**_

_**"Hei! Bisa tidak kau pergi dari badanku atau kau akan ku bawa ke hotel!" Ucap pemuda itu dingin.**_

_**Perlahan, rona merah telah menjalar di pipinya. Gadis itupun mulai berdiri dan menahan amarahnya.**_

_**"Ah! **__Sumimasen!__**" Ucap gadis itu.**_

_**"Kau itu buta, ya!" Celetuk pemuda itu. "Kalau jalan lihat - lihat kenapa!"**_

_**"Ughh. Kau ini! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Ucap gadis itu dengan nada kesal.**_

_**"Tapi badanku sakit, tahu! Hhh. Cewek benar - benar menyebalkan!" Celetuk pemuda bersurai **__blonde__** itu.**_

_**" Apa kau bilang?! Enak saja kau bilang seperti itu!"**_

_**"Kan memang benar!" Pemuda itu berdiri dan menjauhi gadis itu.**_

_**"Hei! Tunggu! Ughh. **__Mendokusei!__** Awas saja kau **__blonde__** sialan!" Umpat Karin kesal. Gadis itupun meninggalkan TKP menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. **_

_**"Hahh. Apaan itu! Seenaknya saja dia menghina wanita! Emangnya yang melahirkan dia siapa? Ayahnya? Pasti ibunya, kan? Dia itu masih normal atau tidak,sih? Apa mungkin dia gay? Hmm. Bisa saja,kan?"**_

_**"Aku dengar itu!" Terdengar suara **__baritone__** yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya.**_

_**"Aku ini masih normal! Bukan seperti kau yang **__Yuri!__**" Ucap pemuda beriris **__sapphire__** itu**__** sinis**__**.**_

_**"Buktikan aku itu **__Yuri, Mr. Blonde!__**" Ucap Karin.**_

_**Kazune terdiam untuk sementara waktu.**_

_**"Kalau kau tidak punya bukti bilang aku itu gay, jangan bilang aku itu gay, **__baka!__**"**_

_**"Kazune**__-kun__**!" Karinpun menoleh ke arah sosok orang yang di belakang pria itu. Sosok pria bersurai **__caramel__** beriris unik itu memeluk **__**pemuda berambut blonde itu**__** dari belakang. **_

_**"Itu? Apakah itu bukan bukti bahwa anda itu seorang gay?" Sindir Karin.**_

_**"Kutegaskan padamu! Aku bukan gay!" Ucap Kazune kesal. "Nishikiori, lepaskan aku!" Ucap Kazune yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan pemuda bersurai **__caramel__** itu.**_

_**"Ahh. Kau ya yang bernama Hanazono Karin?" Tanya Pemuda itu.**_

_**"Perkenalkan, namaku Nishikiori Michiru, aku adalah sepupu Kazune**__-kun__**, dan ini adalah Kujyou Kazune. Maaf kalau dia terlalu menyebalkan," Ucap Michi- pemuda berambut **__caramel__** itu.**_

_**"Ya. Namaku Hanazono Karin. Salam kenal juga," Ucap Karin.**_

_**"Dan, ya. Dia memang menyebalkan," Ucap Karin sinis sambil melirik Kazune.**_

_**"Lepaskan aku!" Seru Kazune lalu melepaskan rengkuhannya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.**_

_**"**__Anoo,__** Hanazono**__-san__**, ayo kita ke ruang kepala sekolah!" Ajak Michi lalu menarik tangan Karin.**_

_**Langkah Kazunepun terhenti, manik **__blue sapphire-__**nya menatap tajam ke arah sosok pemuda itu.**_

_**Pemuda itupun berbalik arah dan menarik tangan Karin dari pegangan Michi.**_

_**"**__Nee,__** Kazune**__-kun__**! Seha-"**_

_**"Kau! Tetap disitu!" Ucap Kazune lalu melanjutkan 'perjalanannya' menuju ruang kepala sekolah. **_

_**"**__Nee!__** Lepaskan aku!" Seru Karin yang meronta - ronta minta dilepaskan.**_

_**Kazune terus berjalan. **_

_**"Lepaskan aku, monster rambut kuning!" Seru Karin.**_

_**Kazune tidak menggubris seruan gadis bermanik bak hijau daun itu. **_

_**Kazunepun harus melepaskan pegangan tangannya karena tangannya digigi**__**t Karin.**_

_**"Kau itu kenapa,sih! Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tiba - tiba kau menarik tanganku!"**_

_**Kazune menggeram kesal. "Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah,**__ baka! __**Dan aku-" Kazune mulai **__speechless__**. Entah apa yang harus dia katakan.**_

_**"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Karin sambil mengerutkan alisnya.**_

_**"Hahh. Lebih baik kau ke sana sendirian saja. **__Jaa!__**" Seru Kazune lalu meninggalkan sosok gadis yang tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan.**_

_**"Awas saja kau, Kujyou Kazune!" Teriak Karin.**_

_**Karinpun mulai berjalan untuk pergi ke ruangan sang kepala sekolah. Dan tak lupa pula mulutnya harus berkomat - kamit membaca mantera untuk pemuda berambut blonde itu.**_

_**"Awas saja kalau misalnya aku bertemu dia! Aku akan menghajarnya dengan 1001 macam tinjuan (Hana: memangnya ada? *nods* *sweatdrop*), kemudian aku akan menembak dia dengan senapan angin!" Celetuk Karin.**_

_**"Anda kenapa?" Terdengar suara lembut nan gemulai dari belakangnya.**_

_**Karinpun membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok gadis bersurai**__ indigo__** beriris**__ hazel __**yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.**_

_**"Hehehe.**__ Daijobu__**," jawab Karin.**_

_**"**__Hontou?__** Sepertinya anda tersesat. Mau saya antar?" Tanya gadis itu.**_

_**Karin menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. **_

_**Gadis itupun berjalan ke arah Karin.**_

_**"Anda mau pergi kemana?" Tanya gadis itu sopan.**_

_**"Saya mau ke ruangan kepala sekolah," Jawab Karin.**_

_**"Mari saya antar," Ucap gadis itu.**_

_**Merekapun mulai berjalan. **_

_**"Nama anda Hanazono Karin, kan?" Tanya gadis bersurai indigo itu.**_

_**Karin mengangguk. "Dari mana anda tahu?" Tanya Karin heran.**_

_**"Kami sudah tahu,**__ne.__** Sedari seminggu yang lalu,sih. Hehehe. Oh,ia. Namaku Kujyou Himeka. Salam kenal." Ucap gadis bersurai**__ indigo__** itu.**_

_**"Salam kenal juga, Himeka**__-chan__**," Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.**_

_**"Hanazono**__-san,__** anda berasal dari sekolah mana?" Tanya Himeka.**_

_**"Jangan memanggilku terlalu formal. Aku saja memanggilku dengan namamu. Saya dari Hokkaido**__ High School.__**"**_

_**"Waahh. Sekolah terkenal itu, ya? Kenapa anda pindah kemari?" **_

_**"Salahkan **__otou-san__** karena dia pindah tugas," Jawab Karin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.**_

_**"**__So-souka__**." Ucap Himeka. "**__Ettoo,__** bisakah kita berteman?" Tanya Himeka.**_

_**"Tentu saja bisa! Hehehehe," Ucap Karin sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.**_

_**Merekapun akhirnya sampai di sebuah pintu yang bacaan-nya 'ruangan kepala sekolah'**_

_**"Hana-"**_

_**"Panggil saja aku Karin**__-chan,__** jangan memanggil si **__author baka__** itu!" Ucap Karin OOT sambil melirik Hana.**_

_**(Hana: bisa-bisanya dia menyebutku baka! *aura suram*)**_

_**"Ba-baiklah, Karin**__-chan.__**" Ucap Himeka.**_

_**"**__Etto,__** kita sudah sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah,ne." Ucap Himeka.**_

_**"**__Hontou? Arigatou gozaimashita, __**Himeka**__-chan,__**" Ucap Karin sambil**__ ojigi__**.**_

_"Douitashimashite. Jaa,"__** Ucap Himeka lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin.**_

_"Jaa!"__** Ucap Karin lalu masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah itu.**_

_**Skip time... (Di ruangan kelas 3-A)**_

_**"**__Ohayou__**, anak-anak!" Terdengar sapaan dari sosok wanita bersurai cokelat bermanik**__ amethyst__** - Kirika. **_

_"Ohayou, sensei!"__** Seru orang-orang yang ada di dalam kelas itu.**_

_**"Nah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu,"**_

_**"**__Hajimemashite, watashi no namae ha Hanazono Karin desu,__** saya berasal dari Hokkaido **__High School. Dozo yoroshiku. Onegai simas,__**" Ucap Karin lalu ber- ojigi.**_

_**"Baiklah, Hanazono**__-san__**, anda duduk di sebelah Kujyou Kazune,"**_

_**JDARRR-!**_

_**Kujyou Kazune?**_

_**Karin membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di sudut paling belakang dan di sampingnya adalah.. Pemuda yang meninggalkannya tadi?! **_

_**"**__Sen - sensei__**, bisakah saya duduk di tempat lain?" Tanya Karin tergagap.**_

_**"Maaf, Hanazono**__-san__**. Yang ada hanya di samping Kujyou**__-kun__** saja." Ucap Kirika- sang guru.**_

_"De- demo,"_

_**Karinpun harus menghela nafas pasrah karena Kirika sudah duduk di bangkunya yang artinya pelajaran sudah dimulai.**_

_**Karinpun melangkah dengan gontai ke arah meja pemuda bermarga Kujyou itu.**_

_**"Apa kau lihat - lihat!" Ketus Kazune.**_

_**"Siapa pula yang melihat kau!" Ketus Karin balik lalu duduk di samping Kazune.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Diwaktu istirahat, Karinpun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Namun..**_

_**"Nee, kau!" Terdengar panggilan dari belakangnya.**_

_**Gadis itupun membalikkan badannya.**_

_**Tampaklah sosok gadis bersurai blonde yang berjalan angkuh ke arahnya.**_

_**"Ada apa?!" Ketus Karin. **_

_**"Kau sombong sekali. Cih! Macam orang tuamu yang mempunyai sekolah ini, heh!" Ucap gadis angkuh itu sarkastik.**_

_**"Hm? Kau sendiri apakah sudah sopan,huh?" Ejek Karin.**_

_**"Diam kau dan ku peringatkan padamu jangan mendekati Kujyou**__-kun!__**"**_

_**"Kujyou**__-kun?__** Siapa Kujyou**__-kun? __**Kujyou Kazune si **__blonde baka__** itu? Cih! Aku tak akan sudi menyukai dia!" Ucap Karin.**_

_**"Baguslah kalau begitu," **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Hei, nona! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" Seru sosok pemuda bersurai **__blonde__** itu dengan nada ketus.**_

_**Karin hanya bisa memandang pria itu malas.**_

_**"Siapa pula yang menghalangi kau! Sedangkan aku berada di ujung!" Ucap Karin.**_

_**"Kau yang menghalangi pemandangan, **__baka! __**Aku mau melihat keluar!" Seru Kazune.**_

_**BRAKK!**_

_**Karin memukul meja tidak terima. **_

_**"Kau!" Karin mulai speechless.**_

_**"Hanazono!" Ahh! Karin, sepertinya kau akan mendapat suatu pelajaran yang sangat berharga.**_

_**"Kujyou! Hanazono! Berdiri di koridor!" Seru sosok**__ sensei__** yang tak lain adalah Kirika**__-sensei __**yang super galak.**_

_**"Ta-tapi-"**_

_**"Berdiri di koridor atau-"**_

_**Sebelum Kirika melanjutkan perkataannya, Kazune dan Karin pun keluar dari kelas.**_

_**"Ughh. Semua ini karena kau, Mr. Gay!" Celetuk Karin kesal.**_

_**"Hm? Karena aku?" Tanya Kazune datar.**_

_**"Ya iyalah karena kau! Jadi siapa?! Anakmu? Calon suamimu? Nenek moyangmu?" Seru Karin.**_

_**"Kau.. Jangan menyebut nenek - nenek disini! Lagipula ini juga salahmu, **__baka__**!" Ucap Kazune berkacak pinggang.**_

_**"Oh,ia? Benarkah? Aku rasa kau yang memulai, **__Blonde baka__**!"**_

_**"DIAM ATAU KALIAN AKAN KU SKORSING!" Teriak Kirika.**_

_**Karin dan Kazunepun mematung. Mereka hanya bisa meredam emosi labil mereka.**_

_**Karinpun pergi meninggalkan Kazune. Ia benar-benar malas untuk kegiatan ini. Hahh. Sampai kapan dia harus berdiri setiap hari di koridor bersama pemuda berambut blonde itu?**_

_**Kazunepun mengikuti Karin. Daripada tidak ada teman sama sekali?**_

_**Karinpun masuk ke ruangan musik. Ia menghampiri sebuah piano. Gadis itu memainkan piano itu.**_

_**Kazune yang bersembunyi di balik pintu berdecak kagum mendengar permainan musik dari gadis itu.**_

_**"Hei, ternyata kau pandai main musik juga,ya," Ucap Kazune.**_

_**Wajah Karin bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Kazune.**_

_**"Ka-Kazune**__-kun, __**kenapa kau disini?"**_

_**"Mendengarkan kau memainkan piano,"**_

_**"**__Nani? __**Kau tidak boleh mendengarkan permainan pianoku! Nanti telingamu bisa sakit,lho!"**__** Ucap Karin merendahkan diri.**_

_**"Tenanglah, nona Hanazono! Aku tidak akan tuli!"**__** Ucap Kazune tenang**_

_"Hontou?"_

_**"Tentu saja tidak,**__ baka!__** Aku akan sakit telinga kalau kau memainkannya!"**_

_**"Kazune**__-kun no baka!__**" Seru gadis itu lalu mengejar sosok pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Kazune.**_

_**"Kazune**__-kun! Chotto matte!__**" Teriak gadis itu.**_

_**Sang pemuda pun duduk di bawah pohon sakura.**_

_**"Hahh. Hahh. Hahh. Kau ini. Gila!" Ucap gadis itu.**_

_**"Hahahaha." Pemuda itu hanya tertawa kekeh melihat tingkah gadis yang didepannya.**_

_**Sedangkan sang gadis menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sang pemuda pun mencubit pipi gadis itu.**_

_**"**__Nee, __**aku mau bilang sesuatu,"**_

_**"**__Nani__,ne?__**"**_

_**"**__Ettoo.__**"**_

_**Pemuda itu tampak berfikir.**_

_**"Apaan sih, Kazune**__-kun?__**"**_

_**"**__Aishiteru,__** maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"**_

_**Gadis itu membulatkan matanya- menatap pemuda yang dihadapannya itu tidak percaya.**_

_"Hontou?"_

_**Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Jawabanmu apa?"**_

_**Perlahan gadis itu mulai menangis dan memeluk pemuda itu. **_

_**"Nee, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menangis,**__ baka!__**" Ucap sang pemuda**_

_**"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks. Aku terharu, baKazune! Akhirnya perasaanku terbalas juga**__,ne. Aishiteru mo!__**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hubungan Karin dan Kazunepun semakin hari semakin harmonis membuat Kazusa-gadis bersurai **__blonde__** itu semakin panas. Iapun melangkah ke arah sosok pemuda-pemudi yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Kazusapun menarik tangan Karin dan membawanya ke lorong.**_

_**"Lepaskan aku, Kazusa**__-chan!__**" Seru Karin.**_

_**"Hei, jalang! Kuperingatkan sekali lagi padamu! Jangan dekati Kazune**__-kun__** lagi!"**_

_"Do-doushite?"__** Tanya Karin.**_

_**"Karena Kazune**__-kun__** akan dijodohkan denganku! Dan kusarankan kau harus menjauhi Kazune**__-kun__**! Atau kau akan kubunuh!"**_

_**"Itu tidak benar, Karin!" **_

_**"Tidak benar? Kau bisa lihat cincin yang ada di tanganmu itu,kan?" Seru Kazusa.**_

_**Karinpun melangkah Ke arah Kazune.**_

_**Manik **__emerald__** itupun membulat lalu menatap **__sapphire __**milik Kazune dengan mata berkaca-kaca.**_

_**Karinpun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.**_

_**"Karin! **__Matte!__**" Seru Kazune lalu ikut berlari.**_

_**Kaki jenjang milik Karin terus berlari hingga terhenti ketika sebuah lengan menarik tangannya.**_

_**"Karin,aku akan menjelaskan semuanya! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Ucap Kazune.**_

_**"Apa yang harus kau jelaskan,Kazune**__-kun!__** Semuanya sudah jelas!" Ucap Karin.**_

_**"Aku-"**_

_**"Kazune**__-kun__**,apakah benar apa yang Kazusa**__-chan __**bilang! Kazune**__-kun!__** Jawab aku! Kazune**__-kun!__** Apakah benar kau akan dijodohkan dengan Kazusa**__-chan__**!"**_

_**"Maafkan aku, Karin,"**_

_**"Kau jahat Kazune**__-kun!__** Aku benci kau! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan aku?!"**_

_**"Itu bukan aku yang mau, Karin,"**_

_**"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini! **__Sayonara!__**"**_

_**Kaki jenjang itupun pergi menyebrang jalan. Namun, manik **__emerald__** itu membulat seketika ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang hendak menabraknya.**_

_**"Kariin!**__ Matte__**! Kariinn!"**_

_**BRAKK~!**_

_**'Kariiinnn!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Karin menatap pasangan suami istri itu bergantian. Ia menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan air asin mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hei,pergilah! Aku tak mau kau tatap seperti itu!"Ucap wanita itu.

Karinpun memundurkan dirinya untuk mempersilahkan mereka.

Merekapun pergi meninggalkan Karin didalam kesendirian yang menatap keluarga itu dengan tatapan nanar.

'Kazune_**-kun.**_'

.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

A. N:

Konnichiwa, minna-san... Hana is coming back! *dilempari panci*

Ehehehe... Bagaimana dengan fic ini? Makin gajekah? Makin anehkah? Hwaa... Gomen-nasai! T.T

Di chapter ini Karin sudah mengingat semuanya! Yosh! *meniup terompet tepat di telinga Kazune* *digampar*

Hana: ugghh... Ittai!

Kazune: *mengelus telinga* kau itu baka atau cemana, hah? Kenapa kau meniup terompet tepat di telingaku! *sewot*

Hana: ehehehehe... *nyengir gaje*

Karin: *pundungan* kenapa aku harus berpisah dengannya?

Rika: kenapa kau tidak memunculkan aku! *dark aura*

Hana: tehehehehe... Nanti saja,yaa...

Minna-san, kalau kalian minta Hana buat update kilat, gomen-ne, soalnya Hana sibuk banget dan banyak banget tugas dari sekolah *nunjuk segunung buku PR*

Dan sekarang Hana bakalan membalas review dari minna-san..

**Manda: **huwee... Gomen-nasai kalau Hana gak bisa update kilat. Soalnya Hana banyak banget tugas dari sekolah. Hontou ni gomen-nasai. Ettoo, ini udah bagus tidak? Kalau ada yang kurang, kritik,ne... Tehehehe... Keep read and review.

**Christy: **ini udah lanjut,ne... Tehehehe.. Ganbatte mo! Keep read and review,ne!

**Shiro Kuro:** ini udah lanjut,ne... Keep read and review,ne... (Psstt.. Kalau ada kekurangan bilang aja,ne)

**Dhldr:** ini udah lanjut,ne... Ganbatte mo! Keep read and review,ne.

**Kazunekarin:** ini udah lanjut. Gomen kalau telat update. Nama asli saya.. Ehmm.. Himitsu... *digampar* baiklah.. Panggil saja saya Hana,ne. Tehehehehe. Disini Karin sudah ingat semuanya. Btw, chapter ini makin gaje atau tidak sih? Keep read and review,ne!

**Hime Azuya: **ini udah lanjut,ne... Ganbatte! Keep read and review,ne..

Hahh.. Baiklah. Intinya, arigatou gozaimashita sudah review fic Hana dan kalau ada kesalahan dan kesilapan Hana mohon maaf,ne.

Dan for silent reader, arigatou,ne sudah baca fic aneh bin gaje bin abal milik saya ini,ne..

Akhir kata..

.

.

Mind to Review...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last Chapter...**_

_**Karin menatap pasangan suami istri itu bergantian. Ia menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan air asin mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.**_

_**"Hei,pergilah! Aku tak mau kau tatap seperti itu!"Ucap wanita itu.**_

_**Karinpun memundurkan dirinya untuk mempersilahkan mereka.**_

_**Merekapun pergi meninggalkan Karin didalam kesendirian yang menatap keluarga itu dengan tatapan nanar.**_

_**'Kazune-kun.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The memories**

**Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! by Koge donbo**

**Rated :T**

**Genre : Romance ;Hurt/comfort; drama;a little family; angst(maybe)**

**Character: Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujyou ; Kazusa Kujyou ; Rika Karasuma ; Jin Kuga ; Yii Miyon;Michiru Nishikiori dan chara lainnya**

**Warning: OC;OOC(maybe);abal ;judul tak sesuai dengan alur karena author tidak pandai membuat judul;miss typo;dll**

**Summary:**

**Jadi inikah yang kuharapkan? Ingatan yang memiliki kenangan manis hingga membuat diriku menangis. Jika saja aku tahu dari awal, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan mau m****e****ngingat hal itu. Namun, kini aku telah menyesal. Menyesali diriku karena kembali bertemu denganmu.** **(bad summary)**

**Check it out,minna-san...**

**.**

**.**

Keterangan:

**Bold** + _italic_ =ingatan Karin dan bahasa asing

**Bold** = pikiran / batin.

Manik _**emerald**_ itu menatap kosong ke arah TV. Mata itu tampak sembab. Rambut _**brunette**_ miliknyapun tampak acak-acakan- sama seperti keadaan _**apartemen**__**t**_ miliknya. Ia terus meringkuk di atas sofa minimalis yang terletak di depan TV itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia kembali dalam hidupnya?

Kenapa dia harus kembali dalam memorinya?

Wanita itu mengacak rambut _**brunette**_-nya frustasi. Ia memegangi kepalanya.

Kenapa wajah pria itu masih mengitari kepalanya?

Wanita itupun menelungkupkan kepalanya. Air asin itu tak henti - hentinya keluar. Dan suara sesenggukan itu masih menggema di dalam ruangan.

Tiba-tiba, nada HP miliknya berbunyi. Jemari lentik itupun mengambil HP itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

Di sisi lain..

Sosok pria bersurai _**blonde**_ bermanik _**sapphire**_ itu berjalan mengitari ruangan kerjanya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia terus menatap khawatir ke arah HP nya. Entah mengapa ia mempunyai firasat buruk terhadap Karin saat ini. Pria itupun mencoba untuk menelpon wanita bermanik _**emerald**_ itu namun yang menjawabnya adalah operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor tersebut tidak bisa dihubungi.

Pria itu berdecak kesal. Iapun duduk di kursi kerjanya dan meminum kopi buatan dirinya.

Pria itu menghela nafas sejenak- mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Namun, pikirannya terus tertuju ke arah wanita bersurai _**brunette**_ itu. Wanita yang terus membuat dirinya terombang-ambing layaknya ombak laut.

**'Kau kenapa, Karin?'**

Di apartemen Karin..

Teng... Tong..

Wanita bersurai _**brunette**_ itupun bangkit dari kursi sofa minimalis-nya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal dan membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa la-" Seru Karin terputus ketika melihat sosok ke-3 temannya.

"_**Merry Christmas,**_ Karin_**-chan!**_" Seru Rin lalu memeluk Karin. Namun, Karin tidak membalas pelukan Karin.

"Karin-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Miyon.

"Ia. Matamu sembab. Kau habis menangis?" Tanya Sakura.

"_**OMG.**_ Karin_**-chan!**_" Seru Rin. Iapun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melihat wajah kusut dari sahabat _**brunette**_-nya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Mukamu kusut sekali? Dan lihatlah apartemenmu ini! Kenapa seperti dihantam badai tornado? Apakah kau sedang mengejar tikus? Atau kau mengundang seluruh anak TK untuk menghancurkan apartemenmu yang indah ini?! Jawab Karin_**-chan**_! Jawab! Kau kenapa?" Seru Rin.

"Aku tidak sedang mengejar tikus ataupun mengundang anak TK, Rin_**-chan!**_" Desis Karin tidak suka.

"Jadi kenapa?" Tanya Rin. "Apakah kau kehabisan stok roti belutmu? Ataukah Kujyou_**-san-**_" Rin melihat Karin mulai menangis lagi.

"Ka-Karin_**-chan,**_" Ucap Sakura khawatir.

"Rin_**-chan,**_ sifat sok tahumu itu jangan dibawa lagi!" Seru Sakura.

"Hiks. Hiks." Karin mulai menangis lagi.

Rinpun memeluk Karin penuh kasih sayang.

"Karin_**-chan,**_ ceritalah pada kami apa yang terjadi padamu,_**ne.**_ Kita kan sahabat!" Ucap Rin.

"Kazune_**-kun.**_Hiks. Hiks. Kazune_**-kun**_." Isak Karin. "Kazune_**-kun no baka! **_Kazune_**-kun**_ jahat! Dia jahat! Aku benci dia!"

"_**Baka! **_Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku! Hiks. Hiks. Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Kau jahat, Kujyou Kazune!" Isak Karin.

"Ka-Karin_**-chan,**_" Lirih Sakura.

"_**Minna,**_ sebaiknya kita bawa Karin_**-chan**_ ke dalam dulu," Ucap Miyon.

Merekapun membawa Karin ke dalam apartemennya dan mendudukkan Karin di atas kursi sofa.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi padamu, Karin_**-chan!**_" Titah Rin. Rin benar-benar tidak suka melihat sang sahabat menangis.

"Ia, Karin_**-chan!**_ Apa yang dilakukannya padamu sampai kau seperti ini?" Ucap Sakura.

"_**Mi-minna,**_ a-aku. Aku sudah mengingat semuanya," Ucap Karin.

"Kau sudah bisa mengingat masa lalumu? Seharusnya kau bersyukur, Karin_**-chan!**_ Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" Seru Rin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bersyukur." Ucap Karin.

"_**Nani?**_ Kau becanda?" Seru Rin. "Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Kenapa, Karin_**-chan?**_" Tanya Sakura.

"Karena Kujyou_**-san **_itu. Bagian dari masa laluku," Ucap Karin.

"Maksudmu?" Ucap Miyon sambil menatap Karin heran.

"Dia. Hiks. Hiks. Dia. Cinta pertamaku sewaktu SMA," Lirih Karin.

Manik _**onyx**_ milik Miyon membulat, begitu juga dengan Rin dan Sakura. Mereka menatap Karin tidak percaya.

"Di-dia. Dia _**first love**_-mu?" Tanya Rin tidak percaya.

Karin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "Namun, diwaktu hubungan kami berjalan setahun, Kazusa menerorku dan bilang bahwa dia di- dijodohkan dengan Kazune_**-kun.**_ Hiks. Hiks." Karin mulai menangis.

"Dan saat itu, aku shock dan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, dan ketika aku berlari, sebuah mobil menabrakku dan yang kudengar terakhir kali adalah teriakan Kazune_**-kun,**_" Lirih Karin.

"Ka-Karin_**-chan,**_" Lirih Miyon. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa cobaan yang dialami Karin seberat ini.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." Karin mulai menangis.

"Sabarlah, Karin_**-chan. Kami-sama**_ pasti sedang memberikan hadiah terbaik untukmu," Ucap Miyon.

_**"Arigatou, minna,"**_ Ucap Karin.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Kaki jenjang milik wanita itu telah sampai di depan Sakuragaoka playgroup. Iapun menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak lalu memasuki area tersebut. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena..

_**"Sensei!"**_ Terdengar panggilan dari sosok anak bersurai _**blonde **_bermanik_** blue sapphire**_ itu.

Karinpun membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap Mey dengan tatapan heran.

"_**Doushite no,**_ Mey_**-chan**_**?**" Tanya Karin.

_**"E-ettoo,"**_ Meypun mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Tampak sebuah kotak kado yang keluar dari tas _**barbie**_ milik anak itu.

"_**Sensei, **_ini hadiah untuk _**sensei,**_ sebenarnya papa sih yang memberi, tehehehe._** Merry christmas, sensei,**_" Ucap Mey polos dan menyodorkan ke Karin.

Karinpun mengambil kotak kado itu. _**"A-arigatou," **_Ucap Karin.

"_**Douitashimashite, ettoo,**_ Mey ke kelas dulu._** Shitsure ishimashita**_," Ucap Mey lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin.

Karin hanya bisa menatap kotak kado itu dengan tatapan nanar. Iapun pergi ke ruang guru.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, ia langsung mengeluarkan seluruh air asin itu.

"Karin_**-san,**_" Terdengar sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

"Ri- Rika_**-sama,**_" Ucap Karin. "Ada apa?"

"Anda kenapa?" Tanya Rika heran.

"Saya mendengar tangisan anda dari ruangan saya." Ucap Rika.

"A-ah! _**Nandemonai,**_ Rika_**-sama**_," Ucap Karin lalu menghapus air matanya.

"_**Hontou?**_ Apakah anda menangis karena Kujyou_**-san?**_" Tanya Rika yang sukses membuat pipi Karin memerah.

"Ahahaha. Aku yakin jawabanmu itu ya. Jadi karena pria itu, ya?" Ucap Rika.

"Memangnya kenapa, Rika_**-sama?**_" Tanya Karin.

_**"Daijobu." **_Ucap Rika sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_**Ettoo,**_ memangnya kenapa dengan Kujyou_**-san? Gomen**_ kalau saya bertanya seperti itu. Tapi kalau tidak mau dijawab tidak masalah." Ucap Rika.

"_**Daijobu,**_ Rika_**-sama.**_ Hanya masalah pribadi," Ucap Karin.

_**"Hontou?" **_Tanya Rika memastikan.

Karin mengangguk pasti. Ia menatap Karin dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

Rika menghela nafas berat. "Anda tahu, Kujyou_**-san**_ itu sangat menyayangi anda." Ucap Rika.

Karin menatap Rika tidak percaya.

"Saya bisa lihat dari apa yang ia lakukan. Dari tatapannya. Dan kenapa anda meragukannya?" Tanya Rika dengan nada misterius.

"Ma-maksud Rika_**-sama **_apa?" Tanya Karin heran.

"Suatu saat anda pasti akan tahu," Ucap Rika lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin.

Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa menatap Rika heran, iapun mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Karin_**-chan, **_aku benar-benar iri padamu, dan jujur. Aku juga tidak mau melakukan ini," Lirih Rika.

.

.

.

"Karin_**-chan, **_itu hadiah dari siapa?" Tanya Rin heran.

"Kujyou_**-san,**_" Jawab Karin lesu.

"Kujyou_**-san? **_Kenapa kau menerima hadiah darinya!" Seru Rin.

"Mey yang memberikannya padaku, dan sebenarnya tak salah aku menerima hadiah dari orang lain, kan?" Tanya Karin.

"Tapi, dia sudah-"

"Sshh. Sudahlah, Rin_**-chan,**_ biarkan aku memilih jalanku," Ucap Karin.

Rin menghela nafas berat. "Cobaanmu terlalu berat, Karin-chan,"

"Semakin berat sebuah cobaan, maka kebahagiaan akan semakin besar," Ucap Karin.

"Aku yakin, _**kami-sama**_ pasti sedang memberikan yang terbaik untukku,"

.

.

.

_**"Sensei!" **_Panggil Mey.

"Ah, _**haik, **_kenapa?"

"_**Sensei**_ dipanggil papa," Ucap Mey lalu menunjuk pria yang berada di sebrang.

Karin menghela nafas berat lalu melangkah ke arah pria itu.

"Hanazono_**-san,**_"

"Hn. Ada apa?" Tanya Karin dengan nada dingin.

"_**Ettoo, **_yang sem-"

"Yang semalam kenapa?" Tanya Karin yang masih dalam nada dinginnya.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kazune.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri,kan? Sudahlah! Jangan bahas yang tidak penting! Sekarang anda mau apa?" Ucap Karin sarkastik.

Kazune terdiam. Sedangkan Mey tampak terkejut melihat perubahan _**sensei**_-nya.

"Lebih baik saya pulang saja! Permisi!" Ucap Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan pria beranak 1 itu.

Kaki jenjang itu terus berlari. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menahan tangis pilunya.

"Hiks,"

Perlahan, air hujan turun dengan deras seiring dengan air asin yang turun dari matanya seolah-olah hujan itu merasakan apa yang Karin rasakan. Perih yang sangat dalam. Patah hati yang tiada tara.

Kemeja yang dipakai Karin mulai basah. Karinpun melangkah dengan gontai. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada kehangatan yang menyelimutinya.

Sebuah jas?

Ia melihat sosok Kazune di belakangnya. Pria itu menarik Karin ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hiks," terdengar isakan dari bibir Karin.

"Anda kenapa?" Tanya Kazune.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ketus Karin.

Kazune menghela nafas berat. Apa salahnya? Kenapa wanita yang di sebelahnya ini bersikap seperti itu?

Kazunepun mengendarai mobilnya hingga ke apartemen Karin.

"Sudah. Sampai disini saja. Permisi," Ucap Karin ambigu lalu membuka pintu mobil Kazune dan meninggalkan Kazune dan Mey yang masih menatapnya heran.

**Ada apa denganmu, Karin?**

Mey bisa merasakan aura kekecewaan yang menguar dari sang ayah. Namun, disisi lain ia juga merasakan aura kekecewaan dari _**sensei-**_nya itu.

Sedari tadi pagi, ia bisa melihat mata sembab _**sensei-**_nya itu.

Di apartemen Karin...

Mata wanita itu mulai sembab. Manik _**emerald**_ itu mulai menatap kosong ke arah langit kelam.

**Jadi inikah yang kuinginkan?**

**Sebuah ingatan yang memiliki kenangan yang manis hingga membuatku seperti ini?**

Manik _**emerald**_ itu kemudian menatap ke arah bintang.

_**Kami-sama, **_**kenapa engkau mengabulkan doaku?**

**Kenapa kau memberiku cobaan yang begitu berat padaku?**

Karin menghela nafas berat. Ia bingung entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

**Jika saja aku tahu dari awal, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan mau mengingat hal itu. **

**Aku menyesal. Menyesali diriku karena bertemu dengannya lagi.**

Iapun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berdoa dalam hatinya.

**Kami-sama, izinkan aku melupakan dia. **_**Onegai simas!**_

.

.

**The memories**

Keesokan harinya...

Wanita bersurai _**brunette**_ bermanik emerald itupun pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Manik _**emerald **_itu masih tampak sembab, namun ia tutupi dengan bedak.

Iapun melihat Mey yang tampak berjalan dengan gontai.

"_**Ohayou,**_ Mey_**-chan,**_" Sapa Karin.

Namun, yang ia dapat adalah tatapan dingin dari Mey.

Ia hanya bisa menatap Mey heran, namun ia tepiskan hal-hal buruk yang menimpanya.

.

.

Sewaktu istirahat...

Karinpun menghampiri Mey yang sedang termenung di ayunan.

"Mey_**-chan, **_kamu kenapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Bukan urusan_** sensei!**_" Ketus Mey lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin.

Karinpun mengikuti arah Mey pergi diam-diam. Hingga ia mendapati Mey yang sedang menatap ke arah danau.

"Papa. Mama." Lirih Mey.

Manik _**blue sapphire**_ milik Mey menatap sendu ke arah danau.

"Karin_**-sensei,**_" Lirih Mey.

"Tidak mungkin Karin_**-sensei**_ yang menghancurkan hubungan papa dan mama!"

"Tapi, aku tidak mau punya mama seperti mama Kazusa. Aku ingin punya mama seperti Karin_**-sensei **_yang perhatian padaku dan papa." Lirih Mey.

Sontak pipi Karin bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Mey.

"Me-Mey_**-chan,**_" Panggil Karin.

Meypun membalikkan badannya dan manik_** sapphire**_ yang mirip dengan sang ayah itu membulat ketika melihat sosok Karin.

_**"Se-sensei?"**_ Ucap Mey terkejut.

Karinpun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mey.

"Kau kenapa, Mey_**-chan?**_"

"Hiks. Hiks." Tiba-tiba Mey memeluk Karin. Air asin mulai keluar dari manik _**sapphire**_ milik Mey.

"Sensei, hiks. Hiks. Papa. Mama." Isak Mey.

"Papa dan mamamu kenapa?" Tanya Karin lembut.

"Papa. Hiks. Hiks. Papa berpisah sama mama, sensei, hiks. Hiks." Isak Mey.

Manik _**emerald **_milik Karin membulat sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin? Padahal kemarin itu mereka sangat mesra.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat senang mendengar berita itu, namun, disisi lain ia juga sangat sedih. Bagaimana dengan anak mereka nanti?

Karinpun membalas pelukan Mey.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Karin heran.

_**"Ettoo."**_

_**Flashback.**_

_**Sosok gadis kecil bersurai blonde bermanik sapphire itu baru saja dari dapur. Ketika ia hendak berjalan ke arah kamarnya..**_

_**"Nee, Kazune-kun, kau kenapa?" Terdengar suara sosok Kazusa yang menggema di ruangan Kazune.**_

_**"Hn." Hanya 2 huruf konsonan yang dikeluarkan Kazune.**_

_**"Kau kenapa, sih? Kau memikirkan si baka itu, ya? Untuk apa dipikirkan? Dia itu hanya pembuat kau seperti ini. Kau harus move on!" Seru Kazusa.**_

_**"Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan bisa melupakan dia!" Bentak Kazune.**_

_**Manik sapphire itu menatap manik ocean milik Kazusa dengan tatapan tajam. Aura yang keluar dari tubuh Kazune yang sangat gelap dapat dirasakan Kazusa.**_

_**"Sekarang, dimana Karin? Jujur padaku, Kazusa!" Ucap Kazune.**_

_**'Karin? Apakah dia Karin-sensei?' Pikir Mey**_

_**Mey bukan bermaksud untuk mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang tuanya, namun ia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuanya.**_

_**"Karin? Hanazono Karin? Mana aku tahu! Karinmu itukan sudah melayang entah kemana! Mungkin dia di sebelahmu!" Ucap Kazusa.**_

_**"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Kazusa! Jujur padaku! Karin masih hidup, kan? Ia, kan?" Ucap Kazune.**_

_**"Dia itu sudah mati, Kazune-kun! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Semakin hari semakin aneh! Dan yang kau pikirkan itu hanyalah Karin, Karin dan Karin! Kau tidak pernah melihat ke arahku yang mencintaimu!" **_

_**"Ia! Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah Karin, Karin dan Karin! Dan aku tidak akan melihat ke arahmu! Puas? Dan seharusnya kau itu tak pantas menyandang marga Kujyou dariku! Camkan itu di kepalamu, Kazusa!" **_

_**Manik ocean milik Kazusa mulai berkaca-kaca.**_

_**"Hahahaha. Ya. Aku tak seharusnya menyandang marga Kujyou darimu, tuan Kujyou!" Ucap Kazusa.**_

_**"Dan memang, Karin Hanazono yang kau pikirkan selama ini memang masih hidup dan dia sekarang amnesia!" Seru Kazusa.**_

_**"Hahahaha.. Jika seandainya dia ingat semuanya dan dia melihatmu, dia juga akan menjauhi dirimu!" Ucap Kazusa.**_

_**"Kau!" Kazune mulai kehabisan kata - kata.**_

_**"Ini semua karena kau!"**_

_**"Hahaha. Jadi kau mau apa? Cerai?" Tanya Kazusa.**_

_**"Ya. Kita cerai!" Seru Kazune dengan suara lantang.**_

_**Manik ocean milik Kazusa membulat lebar- menatap sang suami tidak percaya.**_

_**"Ta-tapi-"**_

_**"Kan kau yang meminta cerai? Yasudah! Kita cerai!" Seru Kazune.**_

_**"Ka-"**_

_**"Jangan memanggilku lagi! Permisi!"**_

_**Meypun segera pergi ke kamarnya. Ia terus menangis terisak mendengar ucapan kedua orang tuanya.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

_**"Souka,"**_ Gumam Karin. Ia hanya bisa memandang tanah.

"_**Sensei, **_hiks. Hiks."

"Sshh. Jangan menangis lagi, Mey_**-chan**_." Ucap Karin.

"Kau bisa menganggap _**sensei**_ ini mamamu," Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.

_**"Hontou?" **_Tanya Mey. Manik _**sapphire **_milik Mey menatap Karin penuh kepastian.

Karin mengangguk pelan.

_**"Arigatou, sensei!"**_ Seru Mey lalu memeluk Karin.

_**"Douita, na." **_Ucap Karin.

Karin menyeka air mata Mey. Manik emerald milik Karin menatap Mey dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mey_**-chan **_jangan menangis lagi_**,ne,**_" Ucap Karin.

Mey mengangguk pelan. _**"Arigatou, sensei," **_Ucap Mey.

Karin tersenyum kecil.

"_**Sensei,**_ Mey heran." Ucap Mey.

"Heran kenapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Kenapa _**sensei **_terlihat membenci papa semalam? Apakah papa pernah melakukan kesalahan ke _**sensei?**_" Tanya Mey.

"Hmm. Bagaimana menjelaskannya,ya. _**Sensei**_ hanya ingin menjaga jarak dari papamu. _**Sensei **_tidak mau orang lain menganggap kami punya hubungan spesial," Ucap Karin -setengah- berbohong.

(Hana: memangnya ada orang setengah berbohong? *sweatdrop sendiri*

Karin: nee, BakaHana! Kembali kau ke tempat asalmu! *menendang Hana*)

_**"Souka," **_Ucap Mey kecewa. "Mey seperti merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu ketika dengan _**sensei. Sensei**_ sangat mirip dengan papa," Ucap Mey.

"Mey ingin sekali punya mama seperti Karin_**-sensei,**_" Ucap Mey polos.

Pipi Karin bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Mey.

"Pipi _**sensei**_ kok memerah?" Tanya Mey heran.

"Da-daijobu," Ucap Karin gelagapan.

_Mey, apakah kau tahu, bahwa senseimu ini ingin sekali bersanding dengan papamu?_

"_**Sensei,**_ ayo kita masuk kedalam kelas!" Ajak Mey lalu menarik tangan Karin hingga ke kelas.

.

.

.

Sepulang mengajar..

Kaki jenjang milik wanita itu berjalan lurus ke arah depannya. Manik _**emerald **_itu menelusuri jalan. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah tempat . Ya, itu adalah tempat _**first date **_mereka.

Manik_** emerald**_ itu memandang ke arah depannya dengan tatapan sendu. Tiba-tiba tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah bangku yang mengingatkannya pada sosok pria yang sangat ia rindukan.

Jujur, hati kecilnya mulai bersedih kembali, namun ia benar-benar tidak menangis lagi.

Iapun memandang kembali ke arah depannya. Sebuah danau yang masih tampak asri walaupun sudah lama tidak dirawat.

Ia terus merenungi ucapan Mey tadi.

Apakah Kazune dan Kazusa harus bercerai karena dirinya?

Manik _**emerald**_ itu terus menatap danau dengan tatapan sendu.

Tapi, walau bagaimanapun, Kazusa sudah mengambil pria itu darinya. Pria yang sangat ia cintai.

Tapi, jika seperti ini, dia harus menjauhi pria itu. Karena pria itu telah mempunyai keluarga kecilnya yang seharusnya tidak diganggu.

"Hanazono_**-san,**_" Terdengar sebuah suara yang tidak ingin dia dengar.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman ambigu. Manik _**emerald**_ itu sama sekali tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Anda kenapa?" Tanya Kazune.

Karinpun berdiri dan mulai berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sebuah tangan kekar memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Anda kenapa? Kenapa anda menangis?" Tanya Kazune bertubi-tubi.

"Hiks. Hiks." Karin hanya bisa terisak.

Kazunepun memeluk tubuh wanita itu. Namun,

"Lepaskan aku! Hiks. Hiks. Kau jahat! Kau jahat!" Seru Karin memukul dada bidang Kazune.

Manik _**sapphire**_ itu membulat mendengar ucapan Karin. Ia menatap wanita itu tidak percaya.

"Hiks. Ke-kenapa anda terus mengejar saya! Hiks. Hiks. Kenapa hiks. Hiks. Bu-bukannya anda sudah mempunyai istri? Tetapi kenapa anda harus memperhatikan saya!"

"Aku tidak mencintai dia. Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu."

Manik _**emerald**_ milik Karin membulat- menatap pria yang di depannya tidak percaya.

Jujur, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat senang dengan ucapan Kazune. Namun, ia masih ingat dengan apa yang ia lihat di waktu natal.

"Jangan berbohong dihadapanku, Kujyou Kazune! Aku tahu kau saat ini sedang bersandiwara!"

"Aku tidak bersandiwara." Ucap Kazune.

"Kenapa kau berubah? Kau selalu menghindariku."

"Kau berbeda. Apakah kau marah padaku, Karin_**-san?**_ Apakah aku berbuat kesalahan?"

"_**Onegai,**_ bilang padaku apa kesalahanku!" Ucap Kazune.

"Kesalahan? Tentu saja anda mempunyai kesalahan! Kesalahan anda adalah anda selalu mendekati saya!"

"Hiks. Hiks. Anda selalu mengejar saya." Ucap Karin.

Kazune tersenyum pilu. Inikah kesalahannya?

"Baiklah. Kalau ini yang anda inginkan, saya akan menurutinya." Ucap Kazune.

"Namun, sebelum saya pergi, saya ingin melakukan suatu hal."

Karin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika bibir lembut milik pria itu menempel di bibir miliknya. Bibir pria itupun bergerak dengan pelan seolah-olah menyampaikan perasaannya.

Sementara itu, lengan kekar milik pria itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif dan tangan kanan milik pria itu menekan tengkuk milik Karin.

Ketika Karin mulai menikmatinya, Kazune mulai melepaskan bibirnya dengan bibir Karin.

Manik pria itu menatap _**emerald**_ milik Karin.

Dan Karin bisa melihat dari pancaran mata pria itu bahwa pria itu sedang terluka.

"_**Arigatou**_ sudah menerimaku di dalam hidupmu. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan berada di dalam hidupmu. _**Sayonara,**_" Setelah itu, Kazunepun berjalan- pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih menatapnya.

'Kazune_**-kun, gomen-nasai,**_'

.

.

.

Karin hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah Kazune yang selalu tersenyum ke arah Mey. Tak jarang air asin keluar dari manik emerald miliknya.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." Ternyata rencananya tidak semulus apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan merutuki dirinya.

Dan ia sadar. Sadar bahwa pria itulah yang ia inginkan. Dialah yang ia dambakan selama ini. Dan pria itulah merupakan cinta terakhirnya.

Karinpun mulai berjalan ke arah lain- tentu saja untuk menghindari Kazune.

Tiba - tiba saja ia dibekap oleh seseorang dengan menggunakan sapu tangan.

Karin terus meronta namun ia tiba - tiba pingsan. Orang itupun membawa Karin ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sosok wanita bersurai _**green tosca**_ sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar hutan. Namun, tiba - tiba ia menemukan tas.

"Lho, inikan tas Karin_**-chan? **_Karin_**-chan**_ dimana? Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan tas ini dengan bodohnya," Gumam Miyon.

Iapun melihat langit mulai senja. Iapun memutuskan untuk mengembalikan tas itu besok pagi.

.

.

.

Pria bersurai _**blonde**_ itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu di balkon.

Ia merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi pada sosok wanita bersurai _**brunette**_ itu.

'Tidak! Tidak mungkin Karin diculik atau apapun! Tapi, kenapa perasaanku mengatakan itu?'

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar nada panggilan dari HP-nya.

Iapun mengambil HP itu dan mengangkat teleponnya.

_**"Moshi-moshi,"**_

"..."

_**"Nani?!"**_

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

A. N:

Nande? Nani? *sweatdrop sendiri membaca ceritanya*

Dan.. Ada adegan.. *blush*

Hwaaa! *ditampol*

Tehehehe... Konnichiwa, minna-san.. Hana is coming back!

Tehehehe.. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Makin gajekah? Anehkah? Abalkah? Gomen-ne..T.T

Minna, Hana hiatus untuk sementara waktu ,ne.. Soalnya Hana mau fokus belajar dulu untuk ujian semester nanti.. Sekali lagi hontou ni gomen-nasai..

Minna, Hana ingin minta kritik dan saran kalian untuk fic ini. Tehehehe... Boleh,kan?

Dan sekarang Hana akan membacakan review dari minna-san:

**Guest:** haik.. Arigatou,ne.. Ini udah lanjut,ne.. Keep read and review,ne

**Manda:** hontou? Arigatou.. Tehehehe.. Ini udah agak rumit,ne.. Kalau misalnya terlalu rumit, Hana takut nanti fic ini di discontinued,ne.. Tehehehe.. Keep read and review,ne.

**Dess: **ettoo, hmm. Hana udah cerita kalau Jin itu selingkuh dari Karin karena Karin itu mandul.. Tehehe... Dan Hana pengen melihat seberapa tangguhnya Karin menghadapi cobaannya. Tehehehe.. Keep read and review,ne

**Dhldr: **nge-ngenes? *neguk ludah kasar* *melirik Karin udah dark aura mode on* tehehehe.. Hana memang udah rencana,ne.. Keep read and review,ne..

Nah, intinya arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah read and review fic Hana,ne.. Dan gomen kalau ada banyak kesalahan di dalam fic ini.. Tehehehe...

Dan for silent reader, arigatou sudah baca fic Hana,ne..

Akhir kata..

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
